Dr Feel Good
by Introverted-Stringer
Summary: AU Even after killing Victoria, Sam and Emily's wedding had to be the most difficult day of Leah's life. But what happens the same day she meets Dr. Daniel Uley, Sam's eldest cousin? He moved away as a child and has returned; things will never be the same again. Leah/OC. Jake/Bella. Seth/Bree Embry/OC - ON A HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the Cullens left, had they never returned. The pack defeated Victoria before she was able to make her newborn army. Bella and Jake are a couple.**

 **AU/A/N The Spirit Warrior Fund:** The Spirit Warrior Fund, was created many generations ago, by the first "retired" pack. Early on the Elders/Pack members realized keeping their land safe from cold ones, wasn't a 9 to 5 sort of job. A monthly stipend would be given to all active members for their courageous sacrifices to their reservation.

 **AU/A/N Emily Young:** She is Sam's imprint still, but the scars never happened. More will be explained as the story progresses.

 **AU/A/N Claire Young:** Is still Quil's imprint, but she's sixteen. She's also Emily's sister, not cousin.

 **Even after killing Victoria, Sam and Emily's wedding had to be the most difficult day of Leah's life. But what happens the same day she meets Dr. Daniel Uley, Sam's eldest cousin? He moved away as a child and has returned; things will never be the same again.**

 **Chapter 1: FML**

 **Leah POV**

I hate weddings. All the ridiculous dancing, the gossip, and don't even get me started with the whole 'dressing up' part. I hate being forced to socialize with the very same people who I knew without a single doubt in my mind felt terribly sorry for me.

This wasn't how my life was supposed to be. This should've been my wedding day, and my happily ever after. What changed? Oh! I'll tell you what the hell changed. Leeches. Bloodsuckers. Cold Ones. Vampires. Their arrival triggered our ancient genes and forced us into becoming what I once thought was nothing more than a bonfire story.

I was now a spirit warrior, a shapeshifter. A she-wolf; thrown into a pack that protected our tribe and Forks from the evil bloodsuckers that threatened the very fabric of everyone else's happily ever after, even though mine was gone. Not gone, but more like stolen. Snatched away from my fingertips by one complex word.

Imprinting.

Imprinting was this strange involuntary mechanism by which us Quileute shape-shifters found our soulmates.

When we imprint on a specific person, we become unconditionally bound to them for the rest of our lives. Everyone and everything else in our life becomes secondary, and only the imprintee is left to matter, leaving us shifters with a deep unrelenting need to do anything to please, love, and protect them.

To have someone become whatever you need them to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend…you'd think something like that happening to you would be beautiful, and if you were the imprintee of course it would be, but no one ever told us the downside to imprinting. Imprinting could happen with anyone, regardless of previous personal feelings, and it didn't even matter if you were already in love with someone else.

Yeah imprinting was great, unless you were me.

Imprinting took away my fiancé, Sam. He was the first to phase and imprinted on none other than my cousin Emily, and I'm guessing she needed a lover, since Sam dropped me quicker than a hot pocket! To say it hurt me like hell, was an understatement. Hurt but not shocked, I had long suspected that my cousin Emily had feelings for Sam.

So what else could possibly be worse than losing my man to imprinting and phasing into a wolf the size of a damn horse? I've been forced to share a telepathic link with Sam and the rest of my pack brothers. Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embry Call, and my little brother Seth.

Hearing the trivial thoughts of hormonal teenage boys, day after day is one thing, but suffering through every single impure thought, every single emotion, all the love, and undying adoration Sam now held for my cousin Emily, while having to endure the lingering feelings he still had for me, is another twisted fucked up sort of misery for me. To add insult to injury Sam was now my Alpha. Meaning, I had to obey him and follow his orders.

Who in the hell did I piss off in a past life to be given such a bad hand in this one?

Which brings us to today. After hunting down and killing the redhead vamp bitch who had been hellbent on killing Bella Swan, the object of my pack brother Jake's lovesick obsession, our entire pack decided the best way to get back to some semblance of normalcy was to have Sam and Emily's wedding. It was supposed be a celebration, it sure as hell didn't feel like one to me. The whole entire time as they exchanged vows I prayed to the Great Spirits to allow me to imprint, so I could stop my heart from breaking repeatedly. I knew it wouldn't solve all my problems with Sam and Emily but imprinting on someone else would be a damn good start.

The wedding was now over, and the beach reception was in full swing. I was able to finally escape from the pitied glances and whispers of my tribe.

"At least I wasn't forced into being maid of honor." I muttered miserably to myself. It was an adolescent promise Emily and I made long before we even had our first boyfriends. _We'd both be one another's maid of honor when we finally found Prince Charming._

Too bad it was the same Prince. Then again, Sam was more like a toad to me these days anyway.

"Being a bridesmaid isn't any better." I sighed looking down at my short teal chiffon bridesmaid dress. Holding my heels in my hand, my eyes glazed over the waves and I thought, how simple it would be to surrender myself to it; to slip underneath and feel its coolness embrace me. All the pain and feelings of betrayal would end.

"You know, you're missing one hell of a party." His voice was velvet and steel rolled into one. Though my curiosity was piqued by the stranger's faint Latin accent and my self-loathing almost completely ceased; my annoyance for being bothered immediately kicked in.

"It's not much of a party when the groom is your ex." I spat angrily, not even bothering to turn around and address the stranger with the sultry tone.

"Well damn, I guess admitting to being Samuel's cousin would only anger you more." He said it humorlessly, without any pity, and for some reason it felt good not hearing it. Perhaps it was because I had been hearing it all evening. "But in all fairness, he and I are not well acquainted with one another." He added quickly.

Sam's cousin huh? I knew all of Sam's cousins. Yet I couldn't place this guy's voice, and since he didn't know who I was, I knew this had to be Sam's prodigal cousin. Daniel Uley.

"Consider yourself lucky not knowing him." I scoffed. "These days I wish we never met."

Daniel Uley had moved away from La Push with his mother, when he was just a boy after his father Thomas Uley II passed away. Since Daniel's mother wasn't Quileute, according to the rumors she didn't feel very welcomed by our tribe, so she took off right after the funeral. That was over twenty-five years ago. Who's to say what really happened? It could've just been BS spread by the old ladies in our tribe who had nothing better to do, then gossip behind people's backs. Speaking from personal experience.

"So, you're Leah Clearwater." He finally responded with still no pity, but one of understanding.

According to Sam's grandmother, Daniel had just completed his board certification and had taken on a _very presidios_ position as the newest doctor at Forks Hospital.

"And you're Daniel Uley." I replied still staring at the waves.

"Well now that we've been properly introduced," He chuckled before continuing, "since you don't want to be at the reception due to the bride and groom, and I don't feel like being set up on a date with every single eligible bachelorette on the reservation by my meddling grandmother, why don't we drown our sorrows in a bottle of Musigny Burgundy Wine together?"

Before I could even reply no, I heard the cork pop, and suddenly the wine's aroma gave me such a mouthwatering thirst. The spices of chocolate, and cherries were a subtle giveaway to the dried flowers and other refined smells.

I immediately started contemplating Daniel's offer. I could stand here alone cursing my existence or I could _try_ to get drunk and have a good time.

"Oh! Why the hell not." I sighed finally turning around.

"That's what I'm talking about!" His expressive smile fell, and his confidence seemed to deflate almost immediately as he took me in. He seemed dazed and confused almost.

It was so damn surreal how perfect he was. His black tailored suit fit everywhere that mattered, with his matching accessories right on down to the Rolex watch he was wearing. He was beautiful as he was handsome; tall and slender with lean muscles. Skin lighter in complexion than mine, and it looked as smooth as silk. His full lips could have seemed feminine if not for the masculine cut of his jaw. He looked younger than I expected. I knew Daniel was in his early thirties, but he didn't look a day over twenty-five. His jet-black hair was cut short and neat and when my eyes moved to his, I was lost in his powerful hypnotic gaze. I found myself entranced with the golden flecks of his dark brown eyes and couldn't think straight, before I realized what was happening, it was too late.

I had pulled a Sam. I imprinted on his cousin!

FML.

 **Daniel POV**

The $1500 bottle of wine slipped out of my hand and landed into the sand. Oh my!

I had been around many beautiful women, but not one of them was able to stop me dead in my tracks like she had. Leah's skin was the color of golden honey. Her jet-black hair framed high cheekbones and full, expressive lips. Her liquid brown eyes took hold of me. A cyclone of emotions and senses ripped through my body. I couldn't stop the gasp from leaving my mouth. A powerful and yet frightening energy engulfed me, and I felt this magnetic pull towards her. Feelings stirred within me, that I had never experienced before. Love, adoration, and one of fierce protectiveness. I couldn't control my actions as I stepped forward, with the most urgent need to claim this woman as mine.

I knew at that very moment my life would never be the same again.

It was as if she knew exactly what had taken place between us, her eyes grew wide with surprise. Her breathing hitched, as her lips started to part as though in silent invitation. I closed the distance between us and buried my hands in her hair, tipping her face up to mine. My eyes flitted between hers, and I saw nothing but want in them. She wanted this as much as I did. That was the only reassurance I needed.

As my lips touched hers, I felt a warmth rush through her lips and into my body. Her tongue immediately sought out mine and they tangled around one another, fighting for dominance over the other. Kissing Leah Clearwater had quenched and spurred a hunger within I couldn't understand, but I never wanted it to end.

"Leah what the hell!" I heard a stunned male's enraged voice shout. With that the sudden realization hit me, I was kissing a stranger like I had known her my entire life. How wrong this must have looked to whomever discovered us, and just like that our intimate moment had been stolen away. I pulled back abruptly, her eyes wide as her fingers touched her lips where my mouth had been.

There in his suit, newly married and very angry was my cousin Samuel, and he wasn't alone. Several guys were with him. There expressions were all different. Some shocked, some amused, a few angry, others downright disgusted. Hell, I was shocked and angry with myself as well.

Here I was taking advantage of a young woman who had just watched her ex marry her cousin. Not to mention the age difference. She had to have been at least ten years younger than me!

"Dios mio," I shook my head as I slowly started backing up. The look on Leah's face was undetermined. Was she upset? Did she feel guilty? "Leah, God, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. We just met, and I've taken advantage," I cursed underneath my breath, I started backing way even further just as I felt him; the other part of me had just awoken. He snarled in protest as I turned on my heel, a pain in my chest shot through me, my wolf seemed to want Leah as much as I did, he was foaming at the mouth. He wanted me to stay, but I couldn't; not with witnesses around.

"Daniel, wait a damn minute!" I heard Leah protest, and as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. If she knew what I was, she'd be horrified. What the hell was I thinking?

"I'm sorry Leah, I have to get out of here." My body began to tremble, and I knew it was about to happen. I had to get out of there, no one could know my secret.

I raced to the parking lot, hopped in my car, and sped off. As I drove, I was waging a terrible war, between man and wolf. Over the years it had been easy to control him, most times I'd been able to hold off on changing until I got somewhere safe away from prying eyes, but this was different. His angry protests to turn back around had me on the verge of changing in my damn car, and if that happened I'd end up destroying my vehicle. I hit my breaks so hard, I almost went through the windshield. I swung open my door and bolted into the woods.

What was it about Leah Clearwater that made the wolf and the man in me want her so bad? It wasn't just lust, it truly felt like I was in love. In love with a woman whom I only spoke a few words to. But how? Why? Why did I feel like I had just found everything in her eyes? And most importantly, did she feel it too?

I threw myself to the dirt, my body began to blur and tremble, I learned early on, the longer I'd fight my wolf; refusing to change for long spans of time, the more painful it was when I finally surrendered to him. Pain shot through every part of me. I howled, and thrashed back and forth. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh fuck, it hurts!" I growled.

I took shallow breaths as if I was immersed in a panic attack, just as the wolf came alive inside me. Taupe fur sliced through my skin. I closed my eyes as a human just as more clothes began to tear away, and exploded into my wolf. My muscles ached for a moment as I began to run but then all pain melted away. I had to admit, it felt so good to be in wolf form, running freely. I relaxed, letting my wolf take over for the long sprint, and even though my time living in La Push was brief I finally felt like I was home, and Leah was it.

 **Yes, Daniel Uley is a shapeshifter too & he and Leah double imprinted! You'll find out more along the way, how he became one. Keep in mind, he knows nothing of the legends or imprinting, so all of this is very confusing for him. **

**Should I continue?**

 **Check out my flickr page. Here's the link: www . flickr . photos / 143027965 (at sign) N05 / albums, go to the google search page, and paste it in the search engine. Just remove the spaces. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow**

 **Story Suggestion: Kismet's Touch by Spark-of-Darkness**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for all of the awesome reviews, ya'll keep me going.**

 **Check out my flickr page. Here's the link: www . flickr . photos / 143027965 (at sign) N05 / albums, go to the google search page, and paste it in the search engine. Just remove the spaces. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Chapter 2: Surprise**

 **Leah POV**

"Daniel, wait a damn minute!" Damn Sam, and the rest of them for intimidating Daniel, he was my imprint, and I didn't give a shit that Sam, my little brother, or the rest of my pack didn't know just yet.

"I'm sorry Leah, I have to get out of here." Was Daniel afraid? He was shaking like a leaf.

I had to explain what was happening between us, I needed him to stay, but it was too late Daniel sprinted off and mere seconds later, I heard what sounded like the screeching of car tires speeding away.

"You idiot!" I shoved Sam hard. "You scared him off, how could you!" I had to go after him, I threw down my heels and tried to storm off, but Sam grabbed a hold of my arm.

"How could you?" Sam countered back with a snarl. "What is this Leah?" He demanded. "I imprint and marry Emily, so you attempt getting back at me, by trying to screw my cousin? That's low Leah, even for you!" All the anger I ever felt towards Sam since this whole ordeal took place came to surface full force.

I jerked my arm out of his grasp and before I realized what I was going to do, my flat hand went across his cheek. The resounding slap took Sam off guard, and probably stung like a bitch.

Damn that felt good.

"If I wanted to get back at you, I would've done it a long time ago, with someone much closer to you." I seethed with anger, my chest rising and falling in rapid, shallow breaths. "He's my imprint you douche bag!"

"Oh shit!" I heard Jake exclaim, while a mortified Quil looked as though he had just seen a ghost.

"This is one for the books!" Embry laughed.

"This is just all kinds of fucked up." Paul muttered. Jared seemed as though I had rendered him speechless.

"Family gatherings are gonna be real awkward now." Seth groaned.

Sam seemed stunned for a moment before speaking.

"There must be some way to undo this." His words not only shocked, but they enraged me. We weren't together anymore, and he had just married my fucking cousin. How could he possibly think he still had a say in my life and what I did with it?

"Sam!" Speak of the devil, my cousin Emily Young, now _Uley_ , was making her way over. She was dressed in an elegant yet simple white lace wedding gown. As my cousin moved, her short train billowed in the wind behind her.

I hated the fact that she was damn pretty. Why couldn't Sam have imprinted on someone less striking? Don't get me wrong, I knew I was a looker too, but I had always been described as a strong beauty while Emily's striking looks were defined as _softer_ and more _feminine_. Whatever the hell that meant. From her long glossy black hair to her satiny copper skin. "It's time to cut the cake!" She said excitedly but her delight dwindled a bit the moment she noticed how close Sam and I were standing together. She also took in the many mixed expressions on everyone's faces.

"What's going on?" She asked Sam, but Jake spoke first.

"Leah imprinted. On Daniel Uley." Jake had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"She what!" Emily yelped, her voice much higher than usual with shock. Sam's new bride observed the anger and pain sprawled across her new husband's face. "Your cousin? The doctor?"

Foolishly the elders and _some_ members of my pack thought Sam didn't imprint on me because I was unable to conceive. I was dubbed a genetic dead end, therefore useless which was why I phased in the first place.

"That's right and get this cuz, Sam here, thinks Leah should fight or try to undo it." Seth piped in. My little brother had the smuggest expression on his face, I had ever seen. I couldn't be prouder.

The way Emily glared at Sam…let's just say if looks could kill, he'd be in a body bag.

"Sam," Her angry scowl transformed into a more wounded one; and for a moment I felt bad for her but, nevertheless, it had to be said, and because I was still so damn pissed off, I couldn't hold back the cynical laugh that escaped my lips.

"Did you try to undo your imprint with _my_ cousin?" I questioned him, knowing the answer already because I saw it in Sam's memories, "So why in the hell would I?" Immediately I saw the remorse in his face, while Emily was too much of coward to even look me in the eye. Sam didn't even try to fight it. The same night he imprinted on Emily, he dumped me. Two weeks later, they were a couple.

"You can't fight or break an imprint Sam and you know that." Emily interjected heatedly.

"And I wouldn't if I could." I added angrily.

Sam let out a snide chuckle.

"You've got to be kidding me Leah, you won't last a day in _his_ world!" He spat venomously at me. "He knows nothing of our legends or our ways, he was young as hell when he left. His mother came from one of the wealthiest families in Spain and he's well-traveled." Sam skated passed his new bride, stormed towards the long-forgotten bottle of expensive wine, and held it up to me, before walking back over and thrusting it in my hands.

"Forks…La Push is just a stepping stone for his medical career. If he's anything like his mother's people," Sam tapped on the expensive bottle as if that would knock some sense into me, "he'll be out of here before you know it. His mom didn't leave because she didn't feel welcomed, she hated our humble existence. She was gone before my uncle's dead body started to rot."

I felt all the air leave my body. How could Sam be so vulgar?

"Damn Sam, that's cold." Embry spoke up. "Leah don't listen to him, he's just in shock."

I felt my confidence start to waver as I gripped the bottle of exclusive wine in my hands. Was Sam, right? Was Daniel out of my league?

"Lee, he's just jealous." Seth remarked.

"Sam you're being a real asshole right now." Jake added.

By now Emily's face was blazing with anger. I bet she didn't wake up thinking her wedding day would play out like this.

They were right. Sam was playing mind games. If Daniel and I weren't meant to be, then I wouldn't have imprinted on him. I mean, isn't that what Sam told me all those months ago when it happened between, he and Emily? Feeling my confidence come back, I thrusted the bottle back at Sam.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore." I slowly growled at him, I was pissed at myself for letting him get underneath my skin. "I will fulfil my duty to our pack, I will protect my tribe from the cold ones. But you hear me and hear me good Samuel Uley, Daniel is my imprint and he and I will figure this out without you or anyone else intervening. You are just my Alpha, nothing more, nothing less. Soon that will be over as well." I had been counting down the days until Jake's ceremony to become Alpha took place. Just four more weeks, six days, and fourteen hours to go.

I knew my words hurt Sam. Through his memories I knew he was in love with Emily, but a part of him still loved me too. A part of me still cared for him also, but I wasn't going to play second best to anyone.

"You heard her Sam, now go on back with Emily. You have a cake to cut." Jake advised.

"You have to accept this Sam." Emily added heatedly.

"Oh, I'll accept it my love," Sam smiled at his bride confidently, before looking back at me, "but let's see how the rest of La Push feels once Leah and Danny Boy go public." With one last glare of animosity, Sam took a long gulp of the _posh_ wine from the expensive bottle, then tried to reach for Emily's hand but to his surprise she jerked it away and started marching back without him, no doubt in my mind she was beyond pissed, and like a lovesick puppy he followed with Jared and Paul in toe.

My other pack brothers remained. This is how it's always been. Even though we were a pack of one, it always felt like we were a circle of two groups. There was Sam, Jared, and Paul, and then there was me, Seth, Jake, and Embry.

Quil remained neutral.

"It's gonna be okay sis," Seth smiled placing his arm around my shoulder. "This is a good thing, now you and I both have our imprints!" My little brother imprinted a few weeks back on a girl named Bree Tanner. Poor kid came from a pretty abusive home, and after her father was arrested for killing her mother, she came to live with her maternal grandmother in Forks. "The only person left to find their soulmate is Embry."

Seth was right. Even, Bella was finally starting to give Jake a real chance. After Cullen left, Bella was a damn mess, but not only did Jake put her back together again, he killed Victoria. Most importantly, Jake imprinted on Bella, but she was still trying to make sense of it all. Imprint or not we all knew, Jake chose Bella a long time ago.

"I'm good guys, really." Embry assured us, "besides you save the best for last, meaning my imprint is gonna be bad ass!" He and Seth fist bumped one another in agreement.

"You know Daniel moved a few houses down from Bells." Jake announced.

"He doesn't live on the rez?" No wonder why I hadn't seen him around since he returned a few weeks ago.

Seth shook his head, "Nah, he told Billy, since he'll be working at the hospital in Forks he felt it was for the best."

"Or maybe he really hates the rez just like his mom does." I mumbled.

"Leah don't do that. Sam's just being a dick," Embry replied.

"He doesn't mean too, he still cares about you, so this probably has him all screwed up." Quil always played devil's advocate. Maybe because he spent more time with Sam than the rest of us since Claire was Emily's little sister and lived with them.

That was why he probably remained so neutral.

"Anyway," Jake cut in glaring briefly at Quil, "You should stop by his place. He should've made it home by now, the way he was driving." He smirked.

"Oh shit, this is so supernaturally fucked up!" I groaned, folding my arms across my chest. "I can't do this right now." As much as I wanted to go after Daniel, I knew I needed a game plan.

"You'll figure it out Leah, why don't you head home and sleep on it, then stop by Daniel's tomorrow." Seth suggested.

I nodded in agreement unable to speak anymore. Tomorrow was gonna be one interesting day.

 **Daniel POV**

By the time I was done wolfing out, it had been closer to midnight. Much to my relief my car was still there, and the road was deserted. Being completely naked I was thankful for the bag of sweats I always kept in my trunk. After quickly getting dressed I drove home. My thoughts still plagued with Leah, the strange happening that occurred between us, and that kiss. After taking a quick shower, I scarfed down some food and waited for sleep to take hold of me. I dreamt of a life I never knew could exist. A life I never wanted, but now so desperately needed now. A life with Leah Clearwater. Our beautiful kids. Two boys with her spunk, and a wisp of a daughter with my eyes.

The following morning, I was beyond confused. I had been bewitched so speak by this woman and I didn't even know her. I was still trying to piece together what happened last night. While I ate my breakfast. I had finally decided I would go back to La Push and get to know Leah. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her but the need to see her was paramount.

The only person who knew of my wolf's existence was Mercedes, cause there were no secrets between us. Oh no Mercedes! Telling Leah about Mercedes may be even more difficult than fighting the unrelenting urge spurred by my wolf to kill those undead creatures in the guise of humans.

I didn't know why I hated _them_ so much, but whenever I came across one, I knew deep down inside I had transformed into this killing machine because of those cold bloodsucking bastards. To think I was once seduced by one before I became a wolf, before I knew she was trying to make me her prey, I still cringe at the very thought of her hands on me. After attempting to kill me, she left me there for dead. Had my ability to heal quickly not been triggered I would've been another one of her many victims.

I learned early on, the only way to truly kill them was to rip them to shreds and burn their marble bodies. In between my studies, I killed as many of them as I could. They were nothing like the Hollywood films described.

Vampires.

They were totally different. It had been two years since my last kill and I been trying to get rid of my wolf, but he didn't want to leave. At the time I didn't understand why. I finally think I figured it out. He...no _we_ were waiting for Leah Clearwater.

Grabbing my keys off the table, I made my way towards my front door, and just as I opened it, there stood the one person I hadn't been able to stop thinking about. The one woman whom somehow, I had fell in love with instantly with one single gaze.

"Leah!" She was there standing at my door. She had on a pair of black jeans with a rip on the knee and a sexy light gray V neck fitted shirt. She was so damn beautiful, it didn't matter what she was wearing, because she wore her beauty in every motion and word. My lips curled immediately. She looked nervous but happy, she was biting down on her bottom lip, and I had to stop myself from leaning forward and kissing her senseless.

What a pleasant surprise.

 **Special thanks to Spark of Darkness for all of her amazing suggestions. Check out her stories, they are super good.**

 **Please review and add to your alerts! Many thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for all of the awesome reviews, ya'll keep me going.**

 **Check out my flickr page. Here's the link: www . flickr . photos / 143027965 (at sign) N05 / albums, go to the google search page, and paste it in the search engine. Just remove the spaces. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Chapter 3: I Want This**

 **Daniel POV**

"Were you just leaving? I could come back," She didn't even wait for me to respond as she started turning around to leave.

"No, I wasn't!" I quickly responded, halting her in the process. "I mean I was, but it was only because I wanted to find…you. Please come in." I urged her widening my door. Leah didn't speak, as she stepped inside, and I shut the door behind her.

I was so damn happy just observing Leah look around my living room. "Mi casa, es tu casa." She could stay forever if she wanted to. Making my way to my kitchen, I felt thankful I had an open floor plan and could still see Leah in all her beauty. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water's fine. Your place isn't what I was expecting." She mused, as I returned with two glasses of water.

"What were you expecting exactly?" I smiled roguishly taking a seat beside her and was immediately hit with Leah's alluring fragrance. She seemed to have a natural invigorating perfume. One of citrus with small notes of basil and temple wood. It reminded me of the summer vacations I spent in Hawaii. I felt the earthy yet tropical vibes all at once. "Paintings by Warhol, alpaca furs, antique pieces flown in from Paris?"

"Yeah." She laughed, "This place looks so _modest_." Leah was right, I didn't live the stereotypical extravagant rich bachelor lifestyle that was expected of me.

"The only real expensive thing I own Leah is the Benz in my garage, that was given to me by my mother along with a couple of suits and a few watches here and there. My mom lavished me with so many ridiculous things as a child and a teen, it made me a pretentious spoiled asshole." I confessed openly.

Most doctors early on in their careers were ears-deep in student loans. I didn't have that worry either. The inheritance from my grandfather paid those off and the payoff didn't even make a dent it the remaining balance. "But after my grandfather, God rest his soul, forced me into doing an internship in the Republic of Honduras, it changed me."

"How so?" Leah asked placing her water on the table.

"Seeing people have so little while my family had so much," I shook my head sadly, "the terrain in Honduras was extremely susceptible to erosion, causing much of the land to have become eroded over time. Small-scale farmers had access to more land and generally produced basic food crops, but many are forced to seek off-farm work to survive." I explained, "and healthcare is minimal. It opened my eyes and I realized I didn't need all the things I had. The bare necessities were enough."

After finishing my explanation behind my humble surroundings, Leah finally spoke again.

"Do you miss it?" She asked. "All of the lavishness?" I shook my head no.

"I like helping people Leah, and besides, being a doctor doesn't exactly pay you in bread crumbs. I do alright fending for myself." I said proudly. "If I wanted to, I could buy things. I splurge here and there, but not to excess like I used to. It's another reason why I moved back. I needed to get away for all those self-absorbed people I grew up with. Don't get me wrong Leah, they weren't all bad, but I also always wanted to see La Push."

"I'm glad you said that." Leah exhaled and visibly relaxed. Looking her over, I noticed how Leah's shirt and skin-tight jeans highlighted all her curves—not that I should be focusing on that right now. Not when I owed her an apology for being so forward the last time, she and I had seen one another. But being so close to Leah, and not being able touch her, made me ache inside. Either way I still had to make amends.

"I owe you an apology Leah, kissing you last night, it was wrong of me to take advantage of you, as much as I enjoyed it, I don't know what came over me exactly…"

"Daniel, please stop." Leah interrupted me. "It's why I'm here. We kissed, and I don't regret it. Given the opportunity, I think I would do it again." I didn't know who was happier to hear this. Me or my wolf. "I don't know what sort of woman that makes me, but perhaps it's not the sort you thought."

"Leah, you're right, you're not the woman I thought you were," She looked wounded for a second not knowing where I was going with this, "you're so much more." I interlocked my hand with hers. So much more to me. "I can't get you off my mind Leah, and I would like to get to know you better."

 **Leah POV**

After Daniel invited me in, I was thrown for a loop. Although the interior was very nice, and well put together, it wasn't over the top extravagant. His place looked so traditionally normal. The floor plan was simple and open, having no walls to impede the flow made his place seem more spacious. There was no carpeting, just gleaming hardwood flooring. The kitchen cabinets where a beautiful chestnut color, and there was a decent sized island in the middle with the kitchen facet dropped inside. All the appliances were stainless steel. Off in the corner was a rustic round table, with comfortable looking cushioned cream-colored chairs. The living room area had two sofas matching the same color, forming the shape of a backwards L, with a large window allowing natural light to shine through, and two gray chairs, accented with teal pillows, and an inexpensive looking cream-colored rug underneath everything. I loved everything about it.

"Mi casa, es tu casa." Daniel speaking Spanish was gonna make it very difficult for me to control myself around him. Did he have any idea what he was doing to me? "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked walking briskly towards his kitchen.

"Water's fine. Your place isn't what I was expecting." I murmured, as Daniel returned with two glasses of water.

"What were you expecting?" He smiled mischievously taking a seat beside me. "Paintings by Warhol, alpaca furs, antique pieces flown in from Paris?" Damn he smelled good! He had this strong woody sweet aroma. It reminded me of cedarwood, my nerves immediately started to relax, and I felt a state of tranquility wash over my spirit. I hadn't felt this good in a long time.

"Yeah." I laughed, after hearing Sam's rant yesterday. It was what I had mentally prepared myself for, "This place looks so _modest_."

"The only real expensive thing I own Leah is the Benz in my garage, that was given to me by my mother along with a couple of suits and a few watches here and there." Daniel exhaled, "My mom lavished me with so many ridiculous things as a child and a teen, it made me a pretentious spoiled asshole." He admitted openly, "But after my grandfather, God rest his soul, forced me into doing an internship in the Republic of Honduras, it changed me"

Honduras? An internship? Internships usually didn't even pay money.

"How so?" I asked placing my water on the table.

"Seeing people have so little while my family had so much," He shook his head sadly, "the terrain in Honduras was extremely susceptible to erosion, causing much of the land to have become eroded over time. Small-scale farmers had access to more land and generally produced basic food crops, but many are forced to seek off-farm work to survive." Daniel further explained, "and healthcare is minimal. It opened my eyes and I realized I didn't need all the things I had. The bare necessities were enough."

"Do you miss it?" I asked. "All of the lavishness?" Daniel shook his head no.

"I like helping people Leah, and besides, being a doctor doesn't exactly pay you in bread crumbs. I do alright fending for myself." He smiled proudly. "If I wanted to, I could buy things. I splurge here and there, but not to excess like I used to. It's another reason why I moved back. I needed to get away from all those self-absorbed people I grew up with. Don't get me wrong Leah, they weren't all bad, but I also always wanted to see La Push."

"I'm glad you said that." Immediately I felt the weight of Daniel's family fortune lift from my shoulders, but my calm cool collective demeanor didn't last long. My face started to get hot as I felt his eye's roaming my body. At that point, I almost hated myself for wanting him so badly. I couldn't stop my eyes from roaming over his body. It was like looking over a sketch of the perfect man. There were women all over the world who would love to have a man like Doctor Daniel Uley standing before them with nothing on but a stethoscope. Now that is the true definition of Dr. Feel Good.

It was the clearing of Daniel's voice that pulled me out of my naughty haze of impure thoughts.

"I owe you an apology Leah, kissing you last night, it was wrong of me to take advantage of you, as much as I enjoyed it, I don't know what came over me exactly…"

"Daniel, please stop." I cut in. "It's why I'm here. We kissed, and I don't regret it." He had to understand that this imprint, what we had wasn't a mistake. Not to me. "Given the opportunity, I think I would do it again." I gauged Daniel's reaction, and by the sly smile on his face, he seemed like he wouldn't mind kissing me again either. "I don't know what sort of woman that makes me, but perhaps it's not the sort you thought."

"Leah, you're right, you're not the woman I thought you were," Shit, maybe he did regret this, "you're so much more." He interlocked his hand with mine. "I can't get you off my mind Leah, and I would like to get to know you better." I immediately felt my confidence restored.

"I would like that too," I replied smiling back. "But people on the rez will talk, they'll say," Daniel shook his head and laughed,

"Let me guess, you're only using me to get back at Samuel and Emily," He finished my sentenced. "If I cared about what other people thought, I wouldn't be living here."

 **Daniel POV**

Leah sighed looking down at our joined hands. "The fact you're Sam's cousin and the age difference," she trailed off.

"I don't care what people think Leah, do you?"

"Not really." She scoffed.

"Thirty-two." I revealed.

"Thirty-two what?" Leah looked at me perplexed.

"It's my age, you were talking about the gap in our ages, I figure I might as well tell you."

"You don't look thirty-two." Leah appraised me approvingly. I hadn't aged much since I became what I was. "I'm twenty-one." She revealed. That wasn't so bad.

The fact that I had so many secrets, Leah's age, and being Samuel's ex didn't really seem like a huge deal. Even though I was a man/wolf of many secrets and I never wanted to share them with anyone, Leah was different. I wanted to tell her everything, but sadly I didn't know how. How would she react? Would I scare her off? Would she think I was batshit crazy?

"Hey," Leah's warm hand on my cheek pulled me out of my reverie. "Where'd you go?" She asked curiously. I rested my hand on top of hers.

"Leah," I shut my eyes for a moment before opening them again and stared into her sultry dark eyes. "There's things about me, secrets I have. I'm worried if I tell you, you'll run away."

Leah blinked a few times. "So, do I." She admitted, "and I'm worried you'll run off too, once you hear them." Any secrets Leah had would be nothing compared to mine, "but your secrets, I doubt will even matter once you hear mine." She added pulling her hand away from my face. The loss of physical contact almost broke me, and I had to reign my wolf in a bit.

"That's highly unlikely Leah Clearwater." I couldn't help laughing miserably, at the thought of Leah's skeletons in her closet trumping mine. "You'd have to be a serial killer."

"Oh! Is that what you are Dr. Uley?" Leah challenged with a laugh. A serial killer is typically a person who murders people, I never considered vampires as people.

"No, I don't kill _people_." I answered honestly with a hearty laugh. "What about you Leah, is that what you do in your spare time?"

"Serial killer?" Leah seemed to think out loud, "I would consider myself more of a hired assassin."

"Oh really?" Leah nodded with a naughty smile, "That's good to know, I might need to retain your services someday." I joked back.

"Perhaps," Leah shrugged nonchalantly, "but the type of individuals I kill must meet some certain _criteria_ , they shed the blood of the innocent. Therefore, I eliminate them." She further elaborated, and for a moment she sounded serious, as she smiled at me.

"Killing the guilty to save the innocent." I pondered out loud, rubbing my chin, "I like it." I added with a smile. Even though Leah was simply joking I suddenly thought one of my secrets wouldn't be so bad to tell her after all. That was what I did in real life. I killed vampires to protect the lives of humans. "Your secret is safe with me."

"That's good to know," Leah rose from my sofa, and stared at her hands "you and I just might work." I stood up as well.

"Yes, we might." I agreed.

Suddenly the lighthearted mood shifted into something else. One of wanting. Needing. As soon Leah's eyes met mine once again, my world pretty much stopped turning. The desire and intensity in Leah's gaze were truly breathtaking. Our eyes remained locked.

She sighed, her voice shaking as she reached out and ran her fingers through my short hair, making my body tremble with desire. I wanted her so badly.

"I want this, Daniel. I want this." And that was all I needed to pull her tight and kiss her, drinking in the taste of her. It was the same as last night. I dreamt of these lips. Leah relaxed in my arms, her mouth opening, and our kiss deepened.

Please review and add to your alerts! Many thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delayed update. I was out of town. I might do an additional update sometime this week to get caught back up.**

 **Chapter 4: All of Us**

 **Daniel POV**

Hot tingles flooded through my entire body like giant tidal waves. Leah slid her hands up my back and wrapped them around my shoulders. Our kissing became more daring, turning into something so passionate, so intense, so insane, but before I could get carried away, I forced myself to break the kiss.

I pressed my cheek against the top of her head. A feeling of contentment and protectiveness welled inside me. There was this overwhelming instinct from within, my wolf howled _Mine, mine, mine_ with every beat of my heart.

"Do you feel it Leah?" I was praying and hoping it wasn't just me and my wolf that felt these intense emotions. "Tell me you feel it too."

"I do Daniel. I feel it." She murmured into my chest. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about," I felt my panic kick in, I wasn't ready to tell Leah my secret, and as far as these feelings I was experiencing with her, I truly didn't know what was happening. "but we don't have to discuss it right now." She added finally pulling away.

After we both regained our composure Leah finally spoke again, "So, there's this bonfire on the rez tonight in your honor of returning home. The Elders wanted me to extend the invitation."

"The Elders, huh?" They sounded like some form of high-ranking officials. I guess in a way, they were. "They knew you were coming here?"

"Yeah, they did, The Elders know everything." Leah grumbled slightly.

"You don't seem very happy about that." I chuckled.

"You have no idea." She rolled her eyes, "so will you come?"

"It's in my honor." I gestured towards myself proudly, "I'd be a dick not to show."

"Okay great, be there around 8PM, I have to go, I have a meeting to attend, it's work-related, I'll see you tonight." Leah planted a quick kiss on my lips before heading towards my door.

"Wait, Leah, what do you do for a living?" Her occupation never came up.

Leah blinked several times before finally answering, "Tribal Hood Watch, it's this small local vigilance of elite tribe members who help prevent and report crime." That sounded a little dangerous, it worried me a bit, but by the looks of Leah's impressive physique it appeared she trained extensively for this job, "it doesn't exactly pay the salary of a successful doctor," she grinned knowingly at me backing up, "may not be able to buy a Rolex, but a Timex definitely," I couldn't help but laugh as Leah walked out my front door, taking my heart with her.

 **Leah POV**

Embry was laughing so hard, he choked on his hot dog. He was in full blown cough when an amused Seth walked over from hearing our conversation. Embry's face was starting to darken as tears ran down his face, but he was still laughing which made him snort like a damn pig.

Seth looked momentarily worried, but then he started laughing because Embry couldn't stop. He was waving his hands trying to fan himself. Soon, Quil, Jake, Seth were all laughing at Embry. Embry was still choking and snorting as he yanked Seth's cup of water out his hand and tried to drink some. This only made matters worse. Now he was choking, and water was coming out of his nose. Quil and Jake doubled over laughing as Seth was trying to pat Embry on the back but was laughing so hard, he wasn't really helping much.

"Tribal-Hood Watch?!" Jake finally managed to say in between laughs.

"It was the first thing I could come up with asshole!" I growled punching him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jake winced as he continued laughing.

"It's not that funny." I grunted, shoving Seth out of the way. I gave Embry a hearty smack. The small piece of hotdog he had lodged in his throat came out and landed on Quil's shirt.

Quil was beyond disgusted and immediately stopped laughing. "You did that shit on purpose Lee!" He snarled, yanking his shirt off. I didn't but it was so damn funny, that I started laughing myself.

"Embry was dying, I had to save him." I defended still smirking.

"Whatever." Quil muttered still sounding repulsed. "Since I'm already half dressed, I'll go phase and tell Jared and Paul your _stupid_ cover story."

"Yeah, I'll fill in Sam and The Elders." Jake chuckled, Seth and Embry went with him, "Tribal-Hood Watch, that's a good one Lee." He added before making his way over towards the bonfire where my ex and The Elders sat. They were a little too far away for me to hear their exact words, but the moment laughter echoed over the crackling fire I was certain my soon-to-be Alpha told them.

"I can't stand these assholes," I muttered to myself.

"Who can't you stand Leah?" The sudden melodic laughter of Daniel's voice startled the hell out of me. Usually people never snuck up on me, but somehow, he had managed to.

"The guys, they can be total pricks sometimes." I muttered after recovering from my initial shock of Daniel catching me off guard.

"I'm sure they're just being guys." He smiled at me.

We were alone now, and I could feel the electricity in the air around us. He stepped closer to me and tucked a loose piece of my hair behind my ear, but the back of his hand grazed my cheek as he brought it down, and stopped at my waist, pulling me closer towards him. I could still feel the trail of that warm tingly feeling along my cheekbone and jaw, even after he removed his hand.

The blood pumped so wildly in my veins that he had to sense the vibration. The gravitational pull was the type of energy I could not resist, it took over the small distance between our lips. My head tilted opposite to his and the moment I closed my eyes, his lips pressed against mine. It was a quick kiss, gentle and satisfying. It was the type of kiss that conveyed so much through so little. As our lips pulled back, our faces remained an inch apart.

Never once had I ever seen Sam look at me in such a way. There was such a blazing intensity in his eyes, a look that was a complex blend of tenderness and intense desire.

"What are you doing to me Leah Clearwater? Why is it that whenever I see you, I go crazy?" His voice was husky with need. "I feel like a young boy going through his first crush all over again."

I knew it had a lot to do with my imprinting on Daniel, but something felt a bit different. Far more intense. Like the gravitational pull towards Daniel was in overdrive. Like both ends were pulling us towards one another and not just me towards him.

"The feeling is mutual," I whispered wanting to say more, but was suddenly interrupted out of our tender moment by the sound of my little brother.

"Yo! Dr. Feel Good!" Seth hollered, "You wanna let go of my sis for a while, so we can get this bonfire started?" His tone, full of humor and mischief.

We reluctantly pulled away from each other and started walking towards everyone. My mind still cloudy with all thoughts Daniel, and this intense imprint. I knew one thing for sure. This was more than just a routine imprint, and more than a crush.

 **Daniel POV**

Low, persistent conversations around the bonfire competed with the crackle of the flames and the smashing of waves on the beach reaching the shore. As I watched Leah's friends talk and joke in a relaxed, comfortable way, it told me they were very close with one another. But there was something else I felt when I was around this group of fellas. I could sense strange kindred from them all, like we were the same. But that was impossible. Right? Maybe it was because we were from the same tribe and that sense of unity, I felt was just a feeling of belonging. I really couldn't tell these days, because friendship was such a foreign concept to me.

Being what I was, I kept people at a safe distance, out of fear and anger. Fear that if people knew who and what I really was they'd run away, and anger because I could never really be myself. I knew I would have to try to be more open with Leah's friends. I don't know why but something inside told me that they were all a package sort of deal. I would have to try and make this whole thing work. As I sat and stared into the roaring fire, I thought of Mercedes. She hadn't called since yesterday, and I assumed she was with her friends saying her final goodbyes.

Mercedes was the only person I ever let get close to me. All of me. She wasn't afraid of my wolf, in all actuality she loved and adored him. Not to mention my wolf was fiercely loyal and protective of her. Mercedes would be here soon, and I would have to explain her presence to Leah as soon as possible. I just wasn't sure if I could tell her the complete truth about Mercedes. The thought of lying to Leah caused a huge pang in my chest.

Mercedes.

Our situation-ship was complicated. How would Leah feel about me after she discovered my secrets? All of them. Mercedes? My wolf? Vampires being real?

"Daniel?" Old Quil's raspy aged voice broke me out of my mental reverie.

"Sir?" I acknowledged him looking up from the flames as all conversation ceased.

"How much do you know of our tribe?" That one question suddenly made me feel slightly ashamed. I knew very little about my father's people; my people. My mother never spoke of my father let alone La Push. It was like she wanted to forget they ever happened.

"Only what I read on Wikipedia and google searches," I chuckled with slight discomfort. The whole part about my father's tribe believing they descended from wolves would've been quite comical, had I not been one. The Quileute tribe had been around for such long a time and because I could change form from man to wolf only cemented the fact that the legend of our origins had to be true.

"There are many legends of our people that you will not find on the world wide web." Billy Black replied. "One legend, that must be shared on a different night," I could hear a few groans of disappointment from some of the folks surrounding the bonfire, "but there is one legend that none of our young ones have ever heard of before." I looked over at Leah who had a curious expression sprawled across her beautiful face. Her eyes remained locked on our elders.

"One of a lone-wolf returning to his pack, after being gone for so long." Old Quil revealed staring intensely into my eyes. A sense of trepidation and excitement coursed through my veins. I was in fact the lone wolf.

Metaphorically and truthfully speaking.

"You see, the lone wolf, his spirit warrior is much stronger, more aggressive and far more dangerous than the average spirit warrior that is a member of a pack. Because he must defend and kill for survival on his own. Even in the presence of other spirit warriors like himself, he has a gift of concealment. They cannot tell what he is, as he cannot tell what they are. Only a slight inkling of allied." Billy went on looking into the flames of the bonfire. "Once he returns to his pack, his aggression all but disappears. He will strengthen the entire pack making them even more powerful than they were before. He is in fact the final puzzle piece."

"Do you believe you are the missing piece Daniel?" Old Quil finally asked. Wide eyes and curious expressions were all on me.

"I don't know." I finally replied after a long while of silent consideration "Lone wolves are aloof and emotionally unable…unwilling to directly interact with other wolves. We have dark personalities; we're often cold and,"

"Because you have undergone trauma and have been separated from your pack. You had to be that way, you had no choice." Old Quil interjected wisely, as if he knew what I truly was. Did he? Could this old man investigate my soul and see that I had almost lost my life many years ago? Was he some sort of fortune teller?

"What Old Quil is trying to say Daniel, is that losing your father at such a young age and being separated from your tribe, would make any one unwilling to let others in." Billy further elaborated.

I hadn't even realized I had been holding my breath, until all the air left my body in relief. Old Quil was merely speaking in metaphor. I wasn't a lone wolf or spirit warrior who lost his pack, I was just a young man who lost his father and his tribe.

"But you are home now, and we all accept you with open arms." Leah added interlocking her hand with mine.

"All of you?" I repeated, looking at Samuel, he seemed deep in thought as he stared back at me. It was as though he was sizing me up to see if he could get the best of me in a fight. He had no idea what I was capable of. It took everything in me not to laugh. I couldn't help but wonder if he still carried unresolved feelings for Leah. My inner wolf growled possessively. Leah was ours and he was married now.

"Yeah," Samuel finally mumbled unhappily, "All of us."

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and add to your alerts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Council & Mercedes Ortega **

**Daniel POV**

"It's been over three weeks Daniel. The Council is waiting for your response." Grandma Clara and I had been walking along the beach for quite some time. Her arm interlocked with mine.

"Wouldn't Samuel be the better choice as your successor? He's lived here his entire life." I felt like an outsider most days, and here I was being offered a seat on the Council as her beneficiary. "He knows the language, the traditions," I trailed off shaking my head.

"That is not the way things work amongst our tribe Daniel. Your father would have been my successor, but he is no longer with us." I slowed my steps hearing the sadness in my grandmother's voice. I had very faint memories of my father, he died when I was so young. But the ones I had were great, and for that I truly missed him. "And your uncle Joshua is nowhere to be found." She shook her head angrily, before composing herself. "I wish your mother would have let me keep you."

Her feeble hand shakily reached up to graze my face and I relished in her motherly touch. I knew she cared deeply for me and unfortunately now that she was approaching her nineties my time with her would be limited. As I looked at my withered grandmother, I saw a wide-eyed expression on her face. That flicker of recognition was there, like she knew who and what I was, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"You are your father's son, the eldest of your generation, and with your Uncle's absence that is how the succession works." She remarked. "I'm an old woman Daniel, I have seen things I have never expected to see and have been privy to things I wish I wasn't." She shook her head and appearing visibly shaken as she stared at me like she was looking into my soul.

For some apparent unspoken reason under her strange scrutiny, I conceded. "Okay Grandmother."

"You made a wise decision." She smiled graciously at me.

"I hope you're right," I exhaled. "Grandmother, that legend that Billy Black and Old Quil shared tonight about the lone wolf, have you heard it before?"

"Yes," She nodded staring intensely at me, "when I was child, by my elders, but it was told differently. Not as a legend, but a prophecy." Like a predication? Had my return been forecasted before I was even born? Impossible! "You are not alone anymore." Before I could wrap my mind around what my grandmother had said she was already walking back towards the bonfire where the Council members remained.

 **Leah POV**

Even with the slight tension between Sam and Daniel during the bonfire, things went a whole lot better than I had originally expected.

Daniel parked his car in my driveway and walked me to my front door.

"Thanks for such a welcoming homecoming tonight." He smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks for coming." I murmured back as he leaned forward ever so slowly.

We stood like that until the agony and anticipation was too powerful to overcome. He slid his arm around my waist and leaned in to kiss me, his body pressing deliciously against mine. I let myself melt into his embrace, my arms around his neck.

I shuddered and willed my body even closer to him if possible. He slowly trailed his teeth across my bottom lip. "Tú me perteneces," Him speaking in Spanish was going to kill me! I could've sworn I heard him growl. His hand fell to below my waist and gripped my ass tightly, and I moaned with desire.

We stood out there for a long, long time, kissing against my door. I found myself taking in every detail of the moment, the scent of his skin, his soft yet persistent very unrelenting mouth, the length of his eyelashes when he lost his eyes to kiss me, the firmness of his back and arms. I wanted so desperately to invite him in, but I couldn't. Not tonight. I had patrol.

My brain was telling me that we had to bring this steamy moment to an end, well a pause at least. But my heart, my body, my inner she-wolf was as ready as it's ever been.

"Invite me in," He whispered softly in my ear, His kisses danced from my ear down my neck, leaving a wake of hot shivers and goose bumps in their path. My flesh was so damn hot, and it would be so easy to say yes. I wanted to say yes.

"Invite me in." He repeated once more but this time it sounded a bit more urgent, he nuzzled my neck with his nose, inhaling deep. I had become putty and little stunned by the way he was behaving. The craziest part was, I liked it, I couldn't lie to myself, but Daniel was throwing me the hell off. He was acting so damn...animalistic.

"I really wish I could," I said breathlessly, "But I have patrol." Daniel slowly pulled away from me. I had to suppress my whimper of disappointment at his loss of contact.

"Tribal-Hood Watch." He smiled and his amazing brown eyes danced in the porch light.

"That's right." I nodded. It wasn't really a lie, was it?

"Okay." He sighed before leaning forward and kissing me gently on my lips, slowly moving to my cheek kissing me again before backing away. "Why don't you come by my place in the morning, I can make us some breakfast."

"Great job? Check. Handsome?" I appraised him approvingly, "definitely! And you cook too, why are you still single?" I demanded with a laugh.

"Well my moonlighting as a crazed killer is a real turn off for the ladies." Daniel smirked.

"Same here." I laughed gesturing to myself.

"So, breakfast?" Daniel asked once more.

"Yes. What time?"

"9ish?" He proposed.

"Sounds great." Daniel gave me one last kiss before jugging to his car and driving off. I was missing him already.

I always had patrol with Embry. It was how we preferred it, since we weren't imprinted to anyone. But now I that had Daniel, I wondered how this would affect the bond that he and I had formed. He and I had become fast friends, since Quil and Jake were spending more and more of their free time with Claire and Bella. Over the months Embry had become like a second brother to me, because we didn't just spend time patrolling together.

Embry's home life wasn't great. In fact, it was pretty shitty. His mom, Tiffany wasn't an easy person to get along with. She was angry and bitter, and only found solace in alcohol and abusing Embry. We knew living with his mom was hard, but none of us, not even Jake and Quil his very best friends, knew truly how bad he really had it.

Not until he phased for the very first time and we caught glimpses of his memories. It took the strength of my entire pack to hold me back from marching up to Embry's house and knocking Tiffany Call silly. Embry was funny, sweet, and extremely intelligent. He was the dream son that every single parent wanted. Every single parent but Tiffany Call.

Once we really found out how bad things were for him, the entire pack opened our doors to him, He'd take turns crashing at my parents' house with Seth in my old bedroom, or he would stay at the house I recently inherited from my grandmother after she passed away. Other times he'd sleep on Billy's and Jake's old sofa. He rarely stayed overnight at Tiffany's house. But he always felt obligated to go back during the day, to clean her up after one of her many drunken stupors.

Seeing Tiffany in Embry's head was a rude awakening for me. It was like looking into what I could become if I remained angry and bitter over losing Sam to Emily. I didn't want to be Tiffany Call. So, even though I was still hurt and angry with Sam imprinting on my cousin, amongst other things, I tried my very best not to let it get the very best of me and take it out on my pack.

Embry had been especially quiet in his thoughts tonight. It was like he had gone blank. I didn't want to press him, so we focused on patrolling. Embry volunteered to stay nearby while I made rounds. Once we phased back, I finally saw what Embry was trying to hide. I looked down at his left hand and gasped at the huge cut, that was already almost healed.

"What the hell Em?" The amount of anger I felt was indescribable.

"It's okay Leah, we heal fast." Embry jerked his hand back. "I shouldn't have tried to yank the bottle out of hand, it's my fault."

"No!" I shouted in anger, "This is not your fault. It's hers. A mother is supposed to protect and love you. That is not what Tiffany does." Sue Clearwater wasn't perfect, but she would never lay a hand on me or Seth. Never! We stood for a moment in silence. Embry eyes were looking everywhere but in mine.

"Can I," Embry exhaled deeply, "Can I stay at your house? I don't want anyone else asking questions about this." He held up his hand. "It should be completely gone in the next few hours."

"Why are you asking all of sudden? You know we have an open-door policy for you Call." Why the hell was he being so damn weird now?

"I just thought since you imprinted," Embry's shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "that I should start asking permission," he trailed off.

"Your family Embry, Daniel will understand. You never have to ask." I ruffled his short wavy locks. He was going to need to cut it soon.

"Yeah, we are." He smirked pushing my hand away, "and since there's no leech activity, why you don't take the next night off and spend it with Daniel, I can handle things myself."

"Are you sure Em?"

"Positive." This was why I loved this kid. "I'm really happy for you Leah."

I slept for a few hours before making my way over to Daniel's house. Hoping he was already awake, I knocked on the door and waited. As the door slowly swung open, I was slightly taken aback by who answered it.

The beautiful young lady standing before me was a few inches shorter than myself. She had the most perfect light olive complexion and expressive almond shaped blue-grey eyes fringed by mile long black lashes. She had the latest model cell phone tucked securely in the left pocket of her dark olive leggings. The seamless white hoodie she had on was more fitted than loose. Her hair was pulled back in a sleek long wavy ponytail. Who is this? I didn't feel threatened or jealous by her being at Daniel's place. In all actuality I instantly felt protective of her. She was a teenager after all. Younger than 18, older than 15.

Her full lips curled into a beautiful smile, a smile that mirrored Daniel's almost exactly, "You must be Leah!" She exclaimed before throwing her arms around me. I was beyond stunned that she even knew who I was, I didn't even get a chance to reciprocate, as she pulled away from me, before damn near dragging me inside. Damn this kid was strong!

"I'll tell ya Ms. Clearwater. You're even prettier than Danny described," She gushed walking into Daniel's kitchen making her way to his fridge. She took out some orange juice "and tall, chica! You could so pass for a model. ¡Qué susto!" She added with an exclaim, she found two glasses and begin to pour, "I did a little modeling myself, but it wasn't my thing, some of those girls starve themselves and I love to eat." She handed me a glass.

"I'm sorry, and you are," I finally was able to get a few words in.

"Mercedes Ortega! At your service, I'm Danny's little sister." She extended her hand and shook mine with such excitement. "Even though we're joined at the hip practically, Danny wasn't expecting me until next week, but our mother wanted to head to Milan without me," She rolled her eyes, "so here I am."

"Your parents didn't want to take you with them?" That's weird.

"My dad passed away when I was three." She explained trying to sound nonchalant, but there was a brief glimmer of sadness in her eyes. It vanished quickly.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know," Hell, I didn't even know Mercedes existed!

"It's fine," She shrugged, "He died in his sleep, old age, he was over seventy." I couldn't hide my shock as my eyes went wide, "I was a prenup baby, mommy dearest got pregnant, just so she'd get a larger endowment after he passed away." I didn't know what was more messed up. The fact that Mercedes wasn't conceived out of love, or the fact that she knew she wasn't.

"Um…where's Daniel?" I asked her.

"Oh! He had a slight emergency at work, he left a few hours ago, he just texted me, but he'll be here in a 3, 2," The front door swung open and in walked Daniel looking a bit frazzled, but still handsome as ever.

How in the hell did she do that?

 **Daniel POV**

I thought I had enough time to explain everything to Leah about my little sister. But thanks to our flighty ass mom who only cared about herself, Mercedes was here an entire week early. I was initially worried about how Mercedes would react when I told her about Leah. Mercedes and my wolf didn't really like when I'd bring women around them. But when I explained that my wolf chose her, that was all Mercedes needed to hear. She wanted to meet Leah almost immediately and given the hospital emergency it gave her the golden opportunity to meet Leah on her own.

I took a quicker shower at the hospital and rushed home.

Walking through the front door I saw my little sister and Leah standing in the kitchen drinking orange juice. The excitement my wolf and I felt seeing the two most important women in my life seemingly getting along made me smile almost immediately.

"Leah, I see you met Cedes!" I set my hospital bag down and walked over. I gave Leah a quick kiss on the lips and then hugged my little sister.

 _I really like her._ Mercedes excited voice exploded in my head.

 _ **I told you, she was amazing.**_ I thought back with a smile and quick tug of her ponytail. _**Could you give us a minute?**_ I didn't like talking about my mom in front of Cedes because as tough as she tried to act, I knew it hurt knowing my mom didn't really want her around.

"Well, now that Danny's here, I'm gonna go for a quick run, it was really nice meeting you Leah." Mercedes gave me a peck on the cheek and then startled Leah with a bone crushing hug before making a hasty exit. What could I say, the kid was a hugger?

 **Yup Daniel and Mercedes share a telepathic link. More to come on that.**

 **Translations:**

Tú me perteneces – You belong to me

¡Qué susto! – What a shock or surprise

 **Thanks for reading, please review and add to your alerts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What Had I Gotten Myself Into?**

 ***Lemons Warning***

 **Daniel POV**

"I'm really sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about Mercedes, I thought I had more time." I explained as I grabbed a dozen eggs, some peppers, shredded cheese, tomatoes, and ham from the fridge. All the fixings for my signature omelets. "My mom signed away her rights to me a little after her tenth birthday, but I make her spend time with Mercedes."

"Make her?" I didn't miss the hints of anger and curiosity in Leah's tone.

"Yeah," I exhaled loudly, "a kid sort of cramps Dolores's style, especially when she's out looking for her next rich husband. She blew her portion of Mercedes' dad's inheritance, but I have control of Mercedes portion and ownership of the family businesses." I closed my eyes for a moment before coming clean. "I pay my own mother to spend time with her daughter, but after she marries this next guy from Milan, it'll probably be years before Mercedes or myself see her again." I felt Leah's hand stroke my face, and immediately felt comforted by her. Truthfully speaking, it didn't bother me at all that my mom was this way. I hated being apart from my little sister.

"I'm so sorry Daniel." She whispered.

"I'm not saying it was my grandparents' fault for how my mom turned out, but them never being around didn't help, they were too busy expanding their multi-million-dollar empire. At sixteen, she ran away from home, met my dad and had me when she was seventeen. My dad was the first and only person she felt really loved her." I could feel my eyes starting to sting as I fought with my emotions, "after my dad died, it was like every bit of love and compassion that she had for me and others died too. I must be there for Mercedes. I'm all she has."

"You're not all she has anymore." Leah spoke softly. "She has me too." I felt a surge of pride and happiness swell in me hearing my mate say that. My mate? Is that what Leah is to me? Strangely, I felt like she was much more than that. She was my oxygen. She was gravity holding me in place.

"Leah," How in hell do I explain this to her? Leah will be around us, she'll see how unique our relationship is. "Mercedes is very special." We can hear one another's thoughts, and that's not even the craziest part, "we have this bond." A bond that is other than worldly.

Leah shook her head and laughed, "I understand what it's like to have a younger sibling and trust me, you have no idea how unique a bond is once I tell you everything about me and Seth."

I couldn't say anything else. I simply kissed her. Leah had no idea just how special Mercedes and how inimitable our bond was.

"Now Dr. Feel Good," Leah teased pulling away from, "you have breakfast to make!"

Mercedes made it back just in time to join Leah and I, after taking a quick shower.

"The woods are so cool around these parts." Mercedes mumbled between bites.

"You should stay out of the woods Mercedes some parts are dangerous." Leah cautioned taking a swig of juice.

"Dangerous how?" Mercedes raised one brow curiously.

"Wolves." Leah replied, and I nearly choked on my coffee as Mercedes went into a fit of laughter.

"Wolves?" My sister repeated almost too happily, "Leah, wolves generally work hard to avoid humans. Attacks on humans by wild wolves are exceedingly rare," She continued to ramble on, as my dread started to build, "wolves may act in a defensive manner in certain circumstances though. Poor animals are so misunderstood, they can be particularly territorial around their dens and rendezvous sites, but it's only in the interest of protecting their cubs." She added before shoving more food in her mouth. "Which is totally understandable, I mean think about it, Leah, would your family stand quietly by as large strangers approach your home with your children inside?"

Leah just stared at my sister with a very shocked expression on her face. When Mercedes became bound to my wolf, she became obsessed with learning everything there was to know about the actual animal. She wanted to know how much my wolf was like actual wolves. She felt it would help her understand me more. She even became reckless with some of her antics.

"All you have to do is look out for the signs of their dens being nearby, concentrated tracks, chewed up bones or litter," _**Mercedes**_ _!_ My voice rang so sharply in my sister's head, it nearly knocked her out of chair as her fork made a loud clanking sound hitting her plate.

"At least that's what I saw on," Mercedes stammered trying to regain her bearings, "an episode of the Discovery Channel, but I won't go in the woods anymore if you think it's not safe Leah." She finished as quickly.

"You learned all of that from one episode?" Leah stared at my sister. Mercedes looked like someone had snatched her voice box.

 _Help!_ She pleaded with me. Here I go making things even more complicated.

"Well, it started off with one episode and Cedes was so intrigued, she decided to do more research on her own, and when I told her about my Quileute culture and how they believed they descended from wolves it became sort of hobby for her. She pretty much knows everything there is to know about wolves and their behavior." I hated lying to Leah, but it was only half a lie.

"Wow, that's actually really cool Mercedes," Leah smiled brightly at my sister.

"Call me Cedes." She grinned back.

I stared at Cedes and Leah with such endearment, something shifted between these two important women in my life. Something I couldn't explain or understand, but I knew undoubtedly in my mind that it reinforced to myself and my wolf that Leah was in fact the one. This was what I always wanted. A real family.

Hanging out with Cedes and Leah, I had never felt this at home anywhere ever. However, I could tell Cedes was starting to feel like the third wheel and Leah being the amazing woman she was, gave Claire Young a call, who was the same age as Cedes. The two of them hit it off instantly and decided to go to the movies. Alone at last.

 **Leah POV**

The moment we shut the front door, Daniel's lips were on mine. Passionate, demanding full of intent, and my legs went to jelly. Desire and hunger pooled in that sensitive spot between my thighs when his kiss intensified. My breasts ached, and my lips craved his with a vengeance. My mind went blank, and I became lost in his embrace.

"Bedroom." He moaned against my lips.

"Yes." I jumped up onto him, wrapping my legs around his midsection as he led me toward his bedroom, sealing kisses on each other along the way.

Once we arrived in Daniel's dark bedroom, he gently laid me on his bed. He then stepped back, his loss of contact made me whimper in protest. I heard him shut the door and lock it.

"I don't want any interruptions." Daniel whispered, "Nos perteneces esta noche." And with a simple click the lights were on. "and I have to see all of you."

Looking around, Daniel's room, it was beautifully decorated with white furniture and a ceiling fan with lights. Traditional white chairs and metallic candle holders. The ceiling was covered with dark wood, the same dark brown wood color as the night stand and the hardwood flooring. I slowly scooted off the bed and walked over to him.

Tenderly and slowly he removed my clothes, as if he expected me to stop him at any moment. He didn't rush me but moved at slow pace.

"You're even more stunning than I'd imagined," He murmured appraising my body. I wasn't nervous at all. I felt confident and beautiful at the way he was looking at me.

I helped him pull off his shirt to reveal his broad, muscular chest and I ran my hands over parts of him I had never seen before, feeling very privileged now to do so. He was so perfect, so right. A delight to look at and to touch.

I wasn't thinking about what I was risking not telling Daniel my deepest secret anymore or how he would react once he found out. Somehow, I managed to push those worries to one side, as if I was allowing myself this one night, of just being a woman. Not a shapeshifter. Those thoughts were too heavy, too unpleasant, to let them rule my head now.

My heart and body were in charge and they both wanted Daniel. How long had I been alone, and empty? How long had I thought I wasn't good enough for Sam? Now, I realized now that I was too good for Sam, that I was waiting for Daniel.

This was going to happen!

My fingers undid his jeans and they dropped to the floor, and he stepped out of them. My eyes drifted down south to marvel at his hard, strong length.

Daniel lifted me in his arms and led me to his bed and laid me down. There was nothing I wanted more than to feel his body merge with mine. I closed my eyes as I felt him massage my entrance, swiping and circling and spreading my moisture. My inner core began to clench, heat rose in my chest. My breathing became labored, as I grasped his back and flexed my hips, begging him. Then I felt him slowly enter me, sinking into my softness. Waves of ecstasy washed over me, and the world took a step back. There was only me and him. We built to a smooth hard rhythm, faster and faster each thrust lifting me higher, until finally heat blossomed inside me, drowning me in a cascade of pleasure.

We moved together, I wrapped my legs high around his waist as I rocked against him, my core massaging him with every stroke. My fingernails dug into his shoulders; he groaned then increased his pace, his hips moved with sensual precision, leaving no part of my core neglected. Ripples of pleasure spread outward, racing. A loud moan ripped out of my throat as the orgasm crashed over me my body, my inner muscles clamped down on him with a primitive mine, mine, mine.

"Leah" He drove into me wildly, his breath harsh against my throat. He thrust against me one final time, his body shuddering with own his orgasm, throbbing so deep inside me triggered another spasm of pleasure. It took a minute for us both to catch our breath, our skin slick with sweat. He finally moved off me to spoon me from behind. He was so tender and loving with his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me against him. My eyes fluttered shut, my body spent.

 **Daniel POV**

 _Danny!_ Mercedes panicked stricken voice jolted me awake. _Something's wrong!_ I moved quickly out of the bed and made sure I didn't wake Leah.

 _ **What's going on?**_ I demanded racing out of the bedroom. _**Where are you? What happened?**_

 _I'm in La Push, I was staying over at Claire's and I smelt one! I smelt a vampire, its faint which means its at a safe distance away._

I was out of my backdoor and in the woods within record time. I called upon my wolf and changed. _**I need you to stay calm and wake up Claire, tell her I was called in at work for an emergency at the hospital. Get home now!**_ I allowed my senses to take over and pick up the sickeningly scent of the blood sucker.

 _Let me help you Danny!_ Mercedes begged me.

 _ **No, I need you to get to my place and protect Leah, take Claire with you. Protect her too.**_

 _But Danny!_

 _ **Do as I say!**_ I commanded, shutting her out of my thoughts.

Once the smell became almost over-powering, I slowed down my pace and moved ever so slowly until I finally saw the bloodsucker. But I wasn't prepared for what the undead creature was towering over.

It was a wolf, not a wild one, but he was…like me! A tad bit smaller and sleeker, but he was shifter like me. I could tell by his massive size. He had gray fur with black spots. He kept trying to get up, but I could tell he was injured badly by the sound of the cracking in his bones.

I made a conscience decision to help him, and with that, something inside me altered. I didn't feel alone in my thoughts anymore.

 _Must…protect!_ His desperate voice emerged in my mind. I was beyond shocked when I heard him. I had been so used to only hearing my little sister, it scared me almost. I didn't just hear his thoughts. A mirage of images plagued my mind. A rough childhood, tons of friends…

Leah's friends! Leah. I could feel his emotions for her. One of sincere innocent brotherly love.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." The nomad vamp cackled, and attempted to finish the job, but he never got the chance, at full speed I launched forward and tackled the vampire to the ground. My paws landed on his chest and I sunk my teeth in his throat ripping his head from his shoulders. In many swift motions I continued ripping his limps off with my teeth. I then scattered his dismembered remains a few feet apart so they couldn't fuse back together.

I then made my way back over to the badly injured wolf. It appeared he had passed out from the pain. Using my nose, I carefully tried to rouse him awake. After a few seconds he started coming to.

 _It hurts_ _!_ He sounded so young. My heart ached for him.

 _ **Are you alone?**_ I asked as his wide eyes focused on me.

 _No, my pack_ _…_ He whimpered in pain when he tried to move.

 _ **Lay still kid, you're hurt bad and your rapid healing is causing your bones to set improperly. You need to shift back to human form.**_

 _You mean phase_ _?_ Is that what they call it?

 _ **Yes! Phase back, I'll call for help. Have your pack take you to Daniel Uley's house. You can trust him. He's a friend and a doctor.**_ I wasn't ready to reveal who I was, so I hide my thoughts from him. I needed to tell Leah first.I then howled as loudly as I possibly could. Within seconds someone else was in my head.

 _ **Who the hell are you**_ _ **?**_ This time I was sure I knew that voice. It was young Jacob Black! I moved my gaze to the young wolf laying before me. _**What the hell happened?**_

 _Leech tried to kill me, Jake_! The young wolf explained. _This wolf took care of it, says to take me to Daniel Uley's. He'll help. He knows about us._

What had I gotten myself into?

 **Translations**

Nos perteneces esta noche - You belong to us tonight.

 **Thanks for reading. Please review and add to your alerts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Lot of Explaining to Do**

 **Daniel POV**

Once I shut the young wolves out of my mind I raced home and _phased_ back to human form. Standing in the backyard I noticed all the lights in my house were turned on.

"Shit." I knew I couldn't just march inside naked, with Claire Young in there.

 _ **Cedes**_ **?**

 _Danny! Thank god you're okay!_ I could hear the relief in her tone, and it comforted my wolf knowing she was worried about me.

 _ **Sis bring me some clothes out back.**_ A few seconds later, the door cracked open, gray sweats were tossed out. I dressed quickly and walked inside. I found Leah and Claire were sitting at the table sipping coffee while Mercedes was pacing in the kitchen.

"Daniel, what's going on?" Leah rose from the table and started walking towards me.

"There's something I need to tell you, and I don't have much time to explain." I replied taking her by the hand, and looked over at my sister, "Cedes, get my other medical bag, the one with the horse tranquilizers. We're expecting company." There was a look of horror and utter confusion on Leah's face as I hurried her to my bedroom and shut the door behind us.

"I think you should sit down." I cautioned.

"No." Leah shook her head, "I rather stand, who's on their way over here?" With her hands on her hips, her appearance beautifully irate. She looked for all the world like an angry angel, if such a thing were possible. "and what are you wearing?" she gestured towards my sweats.

"Look, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound bat shit crazy, but it's the truth," I ran my fingers through my head, there was no time to approach this whole thing delicately. "Do you know the legend of our tribe, the one about us descending from wolves?"

"Yes?" Something flickered in Leah's eyes, as she nodded slowly.

"It's true, okay! It's true, Leah." I rushed towards her, "We descended from wolves and some of us can still turn into them."

Leah dropped her hands and stared at me with worry and apprehension.

"Who," Her voice caught, she swallowed hard, "Who told you?"

"You know!" Of course, she knew! The injured wolf was her friend and so was Jacob Black! This was her big secret, she was friends with a pack of shapeshifters. "No one told me Leah, I found out on my own, because-," I was interrupted by the sound of loud pounding at my front door. "¡Mierda!" It was too late.

"What the hell is going on?" Leah asked again, the knocking came again, louder and more insistent than before.

"I don't have time!" I exclaimed turning around, heading towards the door, there was a cub in need of my medical expertise. This would have to wait!

"Daniel, your back!" Leah's shocked frightened voice interrupted me, I stopped immediately. My tattoo. I didn't even think about it.

My wolf tattoo took up my entire back. I had been told that his eyes seemed so detailed and realistic. Women in the past would tell me he was fierce and stunning.

Leah's fingertips traced over his eyes. Looking closer underneath, the black ink, there were very faint scratch marks,

"Vampire scratches never fully heal," I whispered painfully, "not even for shapeshifters but they fade over time."

Leah's loud gasp hit my back. Suddenly the thought of losing Leah sent ripples of fear throughout every single cell of my body. But moments later, her lips gently grazed my scratches. I couldn't think straight.

"Doc open up!" Yelled Jake. Our sensual moment came to a complete halt. I wanted to stay, but I promised the injured wolf I would help him, and he really needed me.

"I have to help your friend Leah, he was attacked tonight."

 **Leah POV**

Daniel was one of us. I had so many questions and didn't even have the chance to process my emotions over hearing this news, because Embry was in trouble. This was all my fault, Embry had been injured badly because I wasn't with him. The guilt I felt was beyond overwhelming, as Daniel and Mercedes worked feverishly for hours rebreaking and resetting all of Embry's right side. His cries of pain pierced the hearts of our entire pack, and the amount of strength Daniel's little sister had, did not go unnoticed by any of us.

We took turns with Embry sitting visual by his bedside throughout the night into the early hours of the morning. He would come in and out of consciousness, but Daniel explained keeping him under would be for the best. Daniel and Mercedes continued to administer horse tranquilizers whenever Embry would wake up writhing in pain.

We were all spread throughout Daniel's living room. Waiting. Hoping. Worrying.

"This isn't your fault Leah, I approved Embry doing patrol on his own." Sam told me, "I should've had someone else fill in for you."

"It's no one's fault. We couldn't predict a leech would turn up more than we can predict the weather sis." Seth added placing his hand on my shoulder.

I only felt slightly comforted by their words. Daniel walked into his living room and we all stared at him waiting on Embry prognosis.

"I just administered a triple dose of morphine for the pain, we won't need to give another tranquilizer, everything is looking on the mend, he's healing properly finally." Unable to withhold my relief and gratitude I threw my arms around Daniel.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek.

"Anything for your friends Leah." Daniel whispered back.

"Thanks Doc." Seth said as the rest of my pack joined in expressing their gratitude. A few handshakes and pats on the back followed. All but Sam, he uncomfortably muttered thanks and didn't even bother to shake Daniel's hand.

"You all will need to come up with a good cover story to tell Embry's family." Daniel suggested to us. "Car accident or,"

"We are his family." Jake spoke up. "His mom is a drunk, and his dad, well we don't know who his dad is."

"There's a slight possibility that Embry could very well be any one of our little brothers." I dejected looking around at my pack.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure I understand." Daniel replied confused. "Why on earth would you all assume that your fathers may have a had an affair with that kid's mom?"

Daniel wasn't raised here. He didn't understand the way all of this worked. Why we phased…who was most likely to do so…

"A long time ago warriors and chiefs of our tribe could leave their bodies, wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. When the cold ones showed up during the time Taha Aki's was chief, our powers changed. We turn into giant wolves now." Quil explained.

"The only members of our tribe who can phase still are from the Uley **,** Black and Ateara families, because the lot of us are connected to Taha Aki's bloodline." Sam glared at Daniel leveling with him, his eyes full of speculation. "with that being said, do you care to explain why that creepy _sister_ of yours has the strength of ten men?"

"That _creepy_ sister of mine helped save your friend and put him back together again!" Daniel growled back.

"A normal teenaged girl shouldn't have been able to! Baby sister my ass! Who the hell is she really to you, huh?" Sam demanded getting directly in Daniel's face.

Daniel shoved Sam out of his face so hard that he almost fell flat on his ass, had it not been for Paul standing behind him. Being bested by Daniel only enraged Sam more, he came charging towards Daniel and I immediately rushed in between them.

"You two need to calm the hell down! Let's not forget that Daniel and Mercedes helped us today" And instead of going to bed she was sitting at Embry's bedside taking her turn to look after him.

"She's really hot," Claire spoke up causing our heads to whip in her direction. Our shocked faces had Claire's full attention.

"Her temperature, it runs hot like all of yours," Quil's imprint continued on, "but she told me she was getting over being sick and may have still had a low-grade fever, so I didn't think too much about it until now."

Suddenly Billy's words, the legend he told us of the lone wolf rang in my head.

" _You see, the lone wolf, his spirit warrior is much stronger, more aggressive and far more dangerous than the average spirit warrior that is a member of a pack. Because he must defend and kill for survival on his own. Even in the presence of other spirit warriors like himself, he has a gift of concealment. They cannot tell what he is, as he cannot tell what they are. Only a slight inkling of allied."_

I felt like I had been hit in the stomach with a bat.

The only members in our tribe who can phase still are from the Uley **,** Black and Ateara families, because we are all connected to Taha Aki's bloodline.

This only meant one thing. Mercedes wasn't his sister, she had to be his daughter. I slowly backed away from Sam and Daniel.

"How did you even become one of us anyway?" Paul demanded moving beside Sam.

"When you did you knock that kid's mom up? Were you like sixteen or something? Following in your slutty mommy's footsteps, are you?" Sam snarled. Everything happened so quickly. Daniel moved with such speed as he hit his cousin with a right hook. This time Sam did hit the floor.

"Say one more insulting word about my sister or my mother and I won't hesitate to show you what this lone wolf is capable of doing." Daniel's eyes flickered yellow, "you won't ever walk the same again,"

For the first time in my life I saw something in Sam's eyes. Fear, as he massaged his jaw, and hadn't stood up yet.

"Leah," Daniel's gaze softened the moment he looked at me, "Mercedes _is_ special, but she is in fact, my sister. We have the same mother but different dads." There was nothing but truth in his eyes. I wanted so desperately to believe him.

"Then how?" I asked Daniel, "how is she the way she is?"

Daniel slowly backed away from me and sank down on his sofa. He buried his head in hands for a moment before looking up at all of us.

"When Mercedes was four years old, she was diagnosed with leukemia." He revealed.

"That's terrible!" Claire's lips quivered with sadness.

"Was the worst day of my life, we went through so much." He murmured sadly, "Leukemia often interfered with Mercedes' normal production of red and white cells along with platelets in her bone marrow." Daniel exhaled deeply, "she required blood transfusions and bone marrow, to help replace red cells, platelets and other blood components."

I joined Daniel on his sofa, and I interlocked my hand with his.

"Go on." I encouraged him to continue.

"I thought I was going to lose the only person who ever loved me," Daniel's eyes started to moisten. "when I found out we were the same blood type and my bone marrow was a match, I donated my blood and my marrow. Mercedes went into remission,"

"You gave her your blood…Taha Aki's bloodline." Jake whispered shakily, "I need to sit down." My should-be Alpha found the nearest chair.

"I wasn't a wolf yet, I didn't shift or phase or whatever you want to call it, until I was in med school and got seduced by a vampire." The terrible scratches on his back. "She tried to kill me, but I turned into a wolf and killed her instead on pure instinct. It's like my wolf knew what to do without any hesitation." Daniel had this far away look in his eyes, "When Mercedes came for a visit later on that year, my wolf went crazy, he could sense that there was a part of me in Mercedes."

"Holy shit." Paul groaned shaking his head as he helped Sam up.

"My wolf thinks, he feels, like Mercedes is his cub, he became," He inhaled then exhaled, "I became even more fiercely protective of her." Daniel cleared his throat before continuing, "and then Mercedes started changing and acting different."

"Different how?" Jared pressed curiously.

"She was always a sickly child, suddenly she was in the best of health. No colds, no infections. Even though she can't phase, she has great strength and the ability to heal quickly, not as quickly as us, but pretty, damn close. She has a constant elevated temperature of 102 degrees," Not quite 108 like us, "and we share a telepathic link."

"In human form?" Claire sounded like she was in complete awe of Cedes.

"Yes," Daniel reconfirmed before looking back at me, "and I don't regret it Leah. I would have done anything to save my sister's life. She may only be my sister by relation, but to my wolf, she's much more."

We all stayed in a stunned silence soaking in the newfound information about Daniel and Mercedes strange bond, unable to utter one word. It was a lot to take in, knowing our DNA could alter someone's entire genetic code. Even in dormant before phasing; our DNA could cure cancer? What else was our blood capable of doing? Even with all that Daniel revealed it still seemed as though he was still withholding information by the uneasy look on his face.

"What else, Daniel?" I urged gently. He seemed uncertain, looking around at us and then back at me. "How else is Mercedes different from most girls?"

"Do you know how Quil said, back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies, wander as spirits, and communicate with animals?" I nodded slowly. "Well, Mercedes can sort of do that too,"

"What the hell man!" Paul threw his hands up in the air.

"But it's only with wolves," Daniel added quickly, "and her spirit doesn't _leave_ her body so to speak, it's just if she comes across a wolf, she can hear his or her thoughts and communicate back with them telepathically."

That's how Mercedes knew so much about wolves, everything made sense now.

Suddenly Daniel sat up straight. "Your friend is starting to wake up again, and since it's been almost twenty-four hours," He continued speaking as he rose from his sofa, "he may not need another tranquilizer shot." A few of us followed Daniel to the guest bedroom where our pack brother was still resting. Mercedes was standing up gripping her necklace in her hand as she looked down at Embry.

"He passed out again." She explained, but she sounded very perturbed.

Daniel walked over to his sister. The two seemed to be having one of those telepathic conversations. His eyes narrowed a bit at his sister, and he shook his head appearing just as confused.

"Ask them," He waved his hand at us, "I'm sure they'll know what it means."

"Ask us what Cedes?" I urged Daniel's sister. She still seemed unsure, but after taking a deep breath, she finally got the courage.

"What is an _imprint_?" She asked looking at me first and then the rest of my brothers.

"Where did you hear that?" Jake asked slowly.

"When Embry woke up, he looked at me, something strange happened, I can't explain," She shook her head several times like she was trying to shake the haziness from her mind, "told him my name, where he was, how I helped him, but he just kept looking at me strangely."

"Oh brother." Quil groaned.

"Then he said, ' _So, you were strong enough to fix me up, I told them my imprint would be bad ass.'_ He actually laughed then passed out again." Cedes looked at Embry once more and then back at us, "Anyone care to explain?"

 **How many of you knew Mercedes would be Embry's imprint? Thanks once again for reading. Please review and add to your favorites.**

 **Translations**

Mierda - Shit


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the delayed chapter. Many thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing!**

 **Chapter 8: Understanding the Misunderstood**

 **Daniel POV**

Jake felt imprinting should best be explained to Cedes privately with Claire since the two of them had hit it off so well. Truthfully speaking it may have been to safeguard my little sister so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable asking questions in my presence. Quil tagged along to give my little sister a wolf's perspective on behalf of Embry since he was still out of commission.

Between all the chaos of trying to get Embry Call straightened out I misunderstood Leah's connection with Samuel and his pack. I assumed Leah was only close to them, but she was in fact _one_ of _them_! Even more unique, Leah was the first woman in our tribe to ever phase. Leah being a shapeshifter didn't bother me at all, it was imprinting that had me troubled.

I stood there listening in exquisite slow detail of what imprinting meant, the stages, the ups and downs. All of it. Everyone believed Leah and I double imprinted, which explained our very intense connection. It had been amplified. All the while the same excruciating questions continued to plague my mind.

Were our feelings for one another genuine? Did Leah and I only want one another because we imprinted on each other?

"So," I looked over at Samuel and then back at Leah, "if it weren't for Samuel phasing and imprinting on Emily, you and Samuel would have gotten married and lived happily ever after?"

"Not happily." Seth muttered under his breath,

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samuel glared at Leah's brother.

"What do you think?" Jake laughed standing up.

"Leah and I were good together." Samuel dismissed them both folding his arms across his chest.

"Like hell we were Sam." Leah laughed shaking her head. "We had some great times and we loved each other, but in all honesty, we were all wrong for each other."

I wasn't expecting those words to come out of Leah's mouth out, but it was the reassurance I needed.

"You can't be serious Lee!" Samuel chuckled back, "you're just saying that now because you and Daniel imprinted on one another."

A part of me debated if I should step in and say something to my cousin in defense of Leah, but something else inside knew she could handle Samuel just fine. Besides my cousin's jaw was still healing from my right hook.

"No, I'm not Sam," Leah scoffed.

"We were together since high school, we were a match made," Samuel began to say,

"In hell!" Paul blurted out of nowhere shocking every single person in the room. From what I understood Paul was Samuel's best friend, and they usually never disagreed about anything, "Look, Sam I got your back, but you didn't see what everyone else around you guys saw."

"Well tell me _brothers_ , what did you see?" Samuel spat angrily looking around at everyone.

"You two fought like cats and dogs the last year of your relationship." Seth interrupted bravely, as Leah's ex whipped his head in her brother's direction.

"You two were like," Jared pivoted on his feet uncomfortably, "fire and gasoline, man."

"It was around the time when Emily started visiting me more often." Leah raised a brow at Samuel. "I didn't miss the way you'd look at her or how you two got along _so well_."

This was all news to me.

"Nothing ever happened between Emily and me when we were dating." He declared adamantly, but I didn't miss the hint of deception in his voice.

"Sam, don't forget I've been inside your head," Leah said slowly, "even certain things you tried to hide." As soon as the words escaped Leah's lips, it felt like the room's temperature dropped several decimals.

"I think we should leave." Jared proposed awkwardly to his pack brothers.

"I'm not leaving my sister." Seth remarked defiantly.

"Besides we're gonna end up seeing it anyway." Jake sighed contritely. "Might as well hash this mess out now."

"What did you see Leah?" I asked. What did Sam do that made me Leah so angry with her ex?

"They kissed on the night of our engagement announcement." Leah revealed. No one seemed shocked at hearing this only me. It appears Samuel wasn't as good at safeguarding his thoughts as he assumed. How could he hurt Leah like that?

"Lee," Samuel pleaded,

"Don't you dare call me that!" Leah spat, "and I still would've married you, never knowing what you did." She glared furiously.

Everybody murmured in agreement.

"I'm sorry Leah, I never meant to hurt you," Samuel sounded so damn sincere, "I really loved you, but there was something about Emily that I felt the moment we met. Please forgive me."

"I'm just not there yet Sam." Leah replied sadly, and I could tell by the wounded expression on my cousin's face that her rejection hurt like hell, "I didn't get it before, but I do now," Leah confessed, her eyes roamed my face, "There was something about you that had me before I even laid eyes on you." I grinned proudly at my mate, the she-wolf I chose.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed her passionately.

"Yeah now that's definitely our queue to leave," Seth chuckled, "I'm heading over to Bree's and keep her company while her grandmother's working at the diner."

"Check in with mom before you go." Leah told him as he gave her a quick nod before hugging her goodbye.

"I'll give you a ride Seth," Jake volunteered, and shockingly Jared went along with them who was desperate to leave earlier the moment things got heavy.

"We should leave too." Paul advised to his Alpha. He took one last fleeting glance at Leah before looking at me.

"I'm sorry about what I said regarding your sister and mom." He told me before walking out the door, only to be greeted by Cedes, Quil, and Claire. Just as Sam was about to repeat his apology to my sister, she shot him the middle finger.

"Save it, asshole." She snarled walking passed him and into me and Leah's waiting arms. She then pulled away from us and gave Clarie a hug. "Thanks for explaining everything."

"It's the least I can do." Claire smiled.

"So, Mercedes," Quil began to say wrapping his arms securely around Claire.

"Are you willing to give our boy a shot?" Claire finished her boyfriend's sentence.

Cedes eyes floated to mine, I was still holding Leah in my arms. She looked long and carefully before opening her mind to me.

 _You and Leah are meant to be._ It came out more like a statement instead of a question.

 _ **Seems like you and that Embry guy are too.**_

I knew it would be difficult for me to come completely to terms with the whole idea of my sister/cub finding her mate so early, but I saw into this kid's head. Embry was loyal and kind. His childhood was unfair, he needed a family that really cared about him and I'd do my very best to make him feel welcomed.

 _Maybe that's why you felt the need to help him. Couldn't let my soulmate die now. Could you?_ She raised one brow at me.

"Oh damn, you two are doing that whole 'talking in each other's heads' again." Leah chuckled burying her head in my chest.

"Yeah we are." Cedes smirked back.

 _ **So, are you okay with this?**_ I wagered my sister.

"I'm willing to get to know Embry." Cedes spoke out loud.

"Bad ass!" We all heard Embry shout all the way from the guest room, followed by a groan in pain, "doc, I think I pulled something."

 **~*Dr. Feel Good*~**

"Everything looks good, I'd advise not phasing for a few days."

"You're the wolf, that killed the leech." Embry acknowledged as I looked him over.

"That's right." I confirmed putting away my medical supplies, "and the girl you imprinted on is my sister."

"Mercedes." The young man closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He said her name like it was by far the most precious important word ever invented. Was that the way I said Leah's name? This would take some getting used to. Embry slowly opened his eyes. It was strange looking at this young man. I expected my wolf to fly off the hinges knowing about the imprint, but strangely it seemed to calm us, there was a sense of serenity and pride. Proud that my cub had found her mate, and she would never get her heart broken by some idiot boy who didn't know how to treat her right. "She's near, I can feel her." He revealed.

"She's in living room with Leah," I replied sitting down in a chair. "I'll send for her in a bit, but we need to talk."

"Daniel, I would never do anything to disrespect your sister, or hurt her," Embry began to rattle on,

"I know that Embry, Leah is my imprint, and I am hers. I know you're incapable of hurting my little sister. I wanted to talk to you about something else." I can't believe what I'm about to offer, but it needs to be done. This kid needs stability. "I saw inside your head. I saw your memories. Your homelife."

The shame Embry's face bared was such a sad thing to witness. He never asked for this life or a mother like he had. "It's not a good situation. You can't fix an addict unless they want to be fixed and your mother doesn't right now,"

"I know, I'm finally realizing that now. But she's still my mom and I love her." His eyes began to sting with tears. "She's the only parent I ever had."

"I get it, I still love my mom even though she's incapable of loving me, or Mercedes, because she doesn't love herself." Even though our moms weren't the same, they were still neglectful.

"You can't keep going back and allowing her to hurt you, and you can't keep bouncing from one house to the next," Embry Call needed and deserved to be cared for and looked after. He protected La Push and Forks. He was a good kid. "you'll stay here."

Embry's mouth opened and closed his mouth several times trying to form words to talk. He started to remind me of a fish out of water, I tried my best not to laugh. I guess the kid wasn't expecting this.

"You're smart, and you care about others, you mean a lot to Leah. Therefore, you mean a lot to me too. I want to help you Embry in every way possible. For starters I'm going to a have meeting with the Elders; along with your pack present and make an appeal on your behalf to reveal who your father is." No one should question their identity, where they come from and what makes them… _them_.

"Damn," Embry shook his head, "thanks Daniel, I appreciate the sentiment, but only the Elders know who my father is. They won't tell anyone else outside the Council."

"Well lucky for you, my grandmother gave up her seat and elected me as her replacement."

 **Three Weeks Later…**

When I went before the Council almost a month ago, all hell broke loose. Sue Clearwater and Old Quil felt Embry was deserving of knowing the truth behind his father's identity, while Billy Black, and Josiah Cameron were against it. Because of this a deliberation took place, to see if the Council could come to a unanimous decision. We were told it would only take a few days. But the deliberation lasted much longer than we all expected.

It was a Saturday. The small school auditorium floor slanted toward the stage where the elders were already seated. The theater styled individual seats lifted so people could pass by easily.

I didn't know if I should take a seat with Elders or the pack. I had been alone for so long and even though I felt closer to Leah and her pack, I was considered an Elder now. It was Leah's beautiful expression and silent encouragement that motioned for me to take my seat beside Old Quil.

"After days and weeks of deliberation we've decided as a whole that revealing the identity of Embry Call's father would bring shame to one of its most referred members therefore it is within the best interest of all parties that Embry's father identity remain undisclosed." Billy concluded remorsefully.

It took a moment for Billy Black's words to sink in, before the entire pack erupted into angry protests.

"With all due respect Chief Black," Samuel began to say over the pack,

"This is bullshit dad and you know it!" Snarled Jake.

"What the hell are all of you hiding?" Demanded Leah.

"It can't be my dad, he wasn't _referred_ by nobody." Samuel spat.

"We're not going to play a guessing game here!" Billy shouted. "We simply most protect the reputations of those dead and alive."

"Mom," Seth's eyes narrowed, he took long deep breaths as he glared at Sue Clearwater. "It was dad wasn't it?" Leah placed her arm around Seth and held him close. Sue's mouth slowly opened, tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sue, do not answer that." Josiah Cameron ordered. I could tell Sue did not like being ordered around as she shot Josiah Cameron the most lethal glares ever.

"No," Sue's eyes still on Josiah Cameron, "it was not your father." She finally looked at her children. "Rest assured, your father was a faithful man, in ALL departments!" She added as her eyes floated over to Billy.

"Is it you dad!" Jake yelled, "is that who you're trying to protect? You cheated on mom!" The young Alpha began to tremble from head to toe.

"Jacob Black!" Billy looked downright insulted, "I would never cheat on your mother!"

"You're lying!" Jake bellowed standing up walking over to his best friend, just as Embry stood up as well. "Is that why you always insisted on us spending time together?" He gestured between them two. "Because we're brothers!" He accused.

Embry just stood there looking at me, while everything was falling apart around him. I could see the pain and uncertainty in his expression, and it was too much to bear. I had opened Pandora's box and now the Elders were trying to force it closed.

"Are you still sleeping with Embry's mom?" Jake questioned.

"I would never sleep with Tiffany!" Billy yelled back sounding downright disgusted.

"Oh she's _Tiffany_ now...you're full of it!" Jake countered back, "I will never forgive you dad!"

I was told in private by the Council who Embry Call really was. His true lineage. I swore under oath that I would not say anything. But I knew at this very moment that I was going to break that oath. Consequences be damned.

"Everyone needs to calm the hell down!" I snarled standing up.

Utter and complete silence.

"Tiffany Call is not your father's mistress Jacob." The anger and rage on Jacob's face almost vanished immediately and was replaced with morbid curiosity.

"Daniel you're out of order!" Josiah interrupted. "If you say another word, you will be removed from the Council!"

"So be it," I looked my sister's mate directly in his eyes, "Embry, someone did have an affair, but it wasn't Jacob's dad or any of your dads." With that every member of the pack visibly relaxed. "It was _William Black Sr_ who had the affair. Your mom and Billy are brother and sister."

Embry and Jacob were cousins.

 **Please review and add to your alerts. Thank you for reading.**

 **Looking for a Beta: I currently don't have one, if you see any grammatical errors, my apologies.**


	9. Chapter 9

***WARNING HEAVY CHAPTER***

 **I felt it was best the beginning of this chapter was told from Embry's point of view.**

 **Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to their alerts.**

 **Chapter 9: The Ugly Truth**

 **Embry POV**

"Relationships were different back then, rarely a tribe member would marry for love." Billy began to explain to us all, "The Elders and parents ultimately decided who would best fit together, based upon bloodline. My mother Judith came from a long line of respected women who gave birth to healthy strong children." He scoffed shaking his head.

"In the beginning neither my mother or father loved one another, my father was already in love with another woman. A woman from Makah. Your grandmother Ruth, Embry." Shocked speechless, I felt myself trembling. I clenched my fists trying desperately to calm down, but still wishing I were somewhere else, anywhere but here. "My father tried to stay faithful to my mom even though there weren't any romantic feelings between them. He tried to resist ever seeing your grandmother again. Eventually she married the man who you call your grandfather, Theodore Call. My father and your grandmother resisted temptation for years, but eventually their restraint crumpled, and they had an affair that lasted until the day he died, and my mother knew all about it."

All that was left was that one burning question that still needed to be answered. The one question that plagued my mind for years.

"So, who's my dad?" I was shaking with anger.

"Embry, sometimes not knowing is better than knowing." Billy's facial expressions showed pain from bad memories he'd rather forget.

"Sometimes the truth can be very ugly." Old Quil added.

"I don't care how ugly the truth is." I replied slowly, each word coming out angrier than the next, "I have a right to know who I am!"

Billy looked at me and the rest of the members on the Council. Daniel comfortingly held Sue's hand as she appeared to be near tears, and Old Quil shook his head slowly, while Josiah just glared at us all looking straight forward. "When I reached out to Tiffany, I could tell she was a very troubled teen."

"A few years into your grandmother Ruth's marriage, she was riddled with guilt, so she confessed to Theodore that Tiffany wasn't his child." Billy swallowed hard, "Theodore became physically abusive to your mom after that, and as your mom got older the physical abuse changed. It became," Billy's voice hitched, "I can't even speak it out loud. I would like to believe if my father knew, he would've killed Theodore. Tiffany confided in me that she was pregnant by Ruth's husband."

I just sat there for a long moment in stunned silence allowing every horrid word to sink into my emotionally overloaded mind. I felt all eyes on me. I could see sympathy and embarrassment in my brothers' eyes, which made me even more irate. Feelings of anger, rejection and disgust overwhelmed me. There were so many emotions jostled in me that I felt sick.

"Fuck this!" I rushed out of the auditorium.

I felt this penetrating distress, with an unrelenting urgency to move. It started off as a brisk walk as I began to wrap my mind around the fact that my entire life was a lie.

My identity had been made a mystery to protect my unfaithful grandfather. My legal surname was biologically mine from the conception of sexual abuse. Thoughts of killing Theodore Call, only kindled the rage that was running its course through my veins, causing my body to tremble with anger. I fought the urge to phase. I needed to feel this without the help of my wolf.

As a man.

The anxiety and rage I felt was unbearable. I increased my speed and started to run, until I made it to the woods. Feelings of fury and treachery continued to stir within. I ran faster, hoping to exhaust myself, but my supernatural endurance only increased my speed. I wanted to be tired, worn out, so tired that I would just pass out.

I didn't want to hurt anymore my soul couldn't take it.

It felt like I had been running forever, before finally, feeling winded. Thankfully, I couldn't last much longer. My heart was beating hazardously, my lungs hysterically expanding and collapsing, trying to keep up with my greedy need for oxygen. My throat burned from the rasp of air. As my legs buckled beneath me, I went down onto my hands and knees in a semi-controlled fall.

Bile seemed to rise from my intestines and make its way up my throat, damn near choking me. My muscles heaved and my stomach finally loosened and released its contents. An overwhelming sadness washed over me, and tears welled in my eyes, tumbling out of me like lies being exorcised from my body. I'd never had a father in my life, but I always thought I had this man out there who could redeem himself for not being in my life whoever he was.

But rape has no redemption.

Was this why my mother hated me so much? Was this the explanation behind why she couldn't show me any love or compassion? Was this why she drank so much? To forget? To drown out her demons? And still, I loved her. I always forgave my mom, never hated her not once, just was saddened that she treated me the way she did. Hot tears continued to fall from my eyes. Hurt and shame overwhelmed me, and I wept until my sides hurt.

Suddenly, soft sensuous arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close. I knew those arms and that natural alluring fragrance. She cradled my head, whispering to me, "It's okay to cry Embry." Mercedes' sweet voice was like a gentle water that washed over me, calming the terror that was building inside me. "I'm here for you. We're going to get through this." How did Mercedes even find me? Her comforting scent surrounded me and stilled the simmering in my blood.

We held onto one another for what felt like hours, but I knew that when I looked back on it, it wouldn't have felt like long enough.

"How did you find me?" I finally managed to ask.

"You may not have noticed Embry, but you're in our backyard." Mercedes murmured. I lifted my head and took in my surroundings. She was right. Even in my midst of my fury and turmoil, the imprint willed me to the only person who could truly calm the storm raging within. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

For the past couple of weeks Mercedes and I were ironing out our own path with this thing known as imprinting. We decided to take our time getting to know one another. Even though Mercedes grew up rich and I came from modest beginnings we often could relate to craving our mothers love and acceptance, but never truly got it. My mom was addicted to alcohol and Dolores was addicted to money. We had the same emotional issues and found ourselves determined to heal together. We had the most deeply profound and heartfelt conversations that would last for hours at a time. We were becoming great friends, but romance and intimacy wasn't a part of our deal.

At least not yet.

Mercedes led me to her bathroom, I brushed my teeth and washed my face, while Mercedes turned on the shower and walked over to a cabinet to grab me a towel. I found myself watching her every graceful move.

She was so damn beautiful I could watch her all day. My feet moved on their own record. I couldn't stop myself, just as she turned around to face me. I could see the most tender and compassionate look in her eyes.

"Por favor, Bésame," Mercedes begged me trembling. I said a mental thank you for all the years I took Spanish in middle and high school.

Taking her face in my hands, sliding my right hand down to the small of her back, I hauled her to me. Nipping at her lips, I looked at her mischievously as her lips parted, I pressed my lips against hers as she sighed, and my thumb rubbed her neck, exactly where I wanted my lips.

I eased back a bit, catching her bottom lip between my teeth and then placing a light kiss on it. Mercedes slowly opened her eyes, dazed and consumed by my effect on her. All I could see was her, everything else momentarily slipped away. I could heal her pain and she was already starting to heal mine. This moment would last a lifetime. The moment I knew, we were falling in love.

 **Daniel POV**

Standing outside Tiffany Call's house, Embry's lack of presence already showed. The same night of his brush with death, he hadn't returned home, and the front yard was already showing signs of neglect.

"I don't think we should be here." Leah remarked looking around with her arms folded across her chest. "Why the hell should we help her anyway? She's treated Embry like shit his entire life." My beautiful mate was accurately speaking the truth, and I always appreciated her stone-cold honesty. Still, I felt a bit differently now that I knew the whole story.

"She didn't stand a chance Leah, she was lied too as well in the beginning. She was abused. Mentally. Emotionally. Physically," I exhaled deeply, "sexually." I could barely say it. "for years. What she did to Embry was wrong, and there is no excuse for how she treated him. However, we must acknowledge the parts played by others. No one taught her how to love the right way." I noticed Leah's hard glare begin to soften, "and even after Billy let her live in La Push, her identity was still a secret and our tribe treated her terribly because they thought she was some common whore sleeping with women's husbands."

Leah stood in silent contemplation before finally finding the appropriate words. "You're right Daniel, if our tribe knew Tiffany Call was in fact Tiffany Black, the daughter of a chief, a survivor of rape, perhaps they would have approached her with more compassion and understanding." She took deep breath before continuing, "it still doesn't excuse her shit-poor treatment of Embry."

"That's true Leah, but we all react to trauma differently, perhaps she wouldn't have treated Embry badly if she was given the proper tools to recover from her own trauma in the very beginning." I was about to knock on the door, but Leah grabbed my hand.

"Why do _you_ have to fix this? You didn't lie about Tiffany Call's true lineage. Why get involved with something that has nothing to do with you?"

"Because two wrongs don't make a right. Because I have the financial means. Because I am the lone-wolf and it was prophesized that I would fix things within the pack, and in order to help Embry, we have to have to help Tiffany as well." Leah looked deeply into my eyes, and slowly released my hand. She dug in her pocket pulling out a key.

"I have a spare, Embry gave it to me in case of an emergency."

Upon entering the house, we could see that it was in complete disarray. Dirty clothes were strewn everywhere; empty beer cans and take-out wrappings cluttered the coffee table. A sour, rotting smell hung in the air.

"I'm leaving the front door open to air this place out. It stinks in here." Leah mumbled.

We navigated past the kitchen and noticed heaps of dirty dishes were piled in the sink, and on the counters. Down the narrow hallway, littered on the floor was more dirty laundry. We finally got to Tiffany's bedroom and Leah opened the door. There we saw Tiffany Call passed out on her bed with an empty bottle of vodka on her nightstand.

It was clear to me that Tiffany Call had once been a beautiful woman. She had good bone structure and strong jawline, that still gave her a sculptural force. But years of alcohol abuse caused her to age horribly. It was hard to believe that she and I were in fact the same age. She looked almost forty. She also smelled as though she hadn't showered in days.

"Wake up Tiffany!" Leah jostled Embry's mom for a while before she started coming to.

"Go away!" She groaned turning away from Leah.

"Not gonna happen, so you might as well wake your sorry ass up!" My mate snarled shaking her some more.

"I said," Tiffany sat up a bit to take in Leah with fury in her eyes, "Go away bitch!" She then turned back over away from us. Leah stood for moment in an angry silence before storming out of the room.

"Leah!" I tried to call after her. Soon, I heard the clanking sound of dishes followed by a running faucet. Seconds later Leah returned with a pot of water in her hands,

"I got your bitch right here, you lush!" She growled before splashing the water in a sleeping Tiffany Call's face. Embry's mom immediately stumbled out of bed gasping for air and fell on the floor with a hard thud. "I'll get her sobered up, you might want to start cleaning, it's gonna be a while."

It took almost two hours to get Tiffany's house habitable again.

If it hadn't been for Bella and Jake coming over to help it would have taken even longer. By the time Tiffany and Leah emerged, Tiffany looked and smelled a whole lot better, but I could tell she was pissed, as she sat down on her sofa.

"Who the hell do you think you all are? Storming into my home and invading my privacy." She demanded with venom in her eyes.

"We're the only people who give a damn about you Tiffany." I explained to her.

"We are trying to help you." Jake added sitting down next to me.

"Help me?" Tiffany gestured towards her incredulously, before breaking out into a sarcastic laugh. She laughed for what seemed like forever before the irate look appeared in her eyes again. "It's a little too late for that. I'm too broken to be fixed." She added rolling her eyes.

"No one is too broken to be fixed Miss. Call." Bella interjected. She was speaking from personal experience.

"How the hell can you possibly help me?" Tiffany glared at me, as Leah handed me all the appropriate documents. "What's all that?" She asked probingly.

"Power of Attorney signed by Billy Black, your brother." I explained just as Tiffany's eyes went wide with shock. "A judge has ruled you as unfit to make any sound decisions on your own." I continued to explain. "and this," I held up another packet, "is your patient check in documents for rehab, all sighed by Billy Black." I could see the panic set in Tiffany.

"He told you…I was his…sister?" She stuttered, her eyes began to water.

"That's right." Leah replied, "he also told us who Embry's father is."

"Oh my god!" Tiffany exclaimed burying her face in her hands. "He wasn't supposed to find out!" she looked up at us, "he is alright?"

"Why should you care?" Jake spat, "you've treated him like a punching bag since the day he was born _Aunt_ Tiffany!" The way Jake said aunt sounded more like he called her a bitch. There was so much anger in his voice towards the woman who had hurt his best friend, his cousin.

"I love my son!" She yelled back at Jake.

"You have real fucked up way of showing it." Leah interjected angrily.

"You have no idea how hard it is to love someone, who looks so much like the person you hate." Tiffany began sobbing, "that man made my life a living hell, I was just a kid when he started tormenting me. I could never fight him off, he was so strong!" she continued sobbing, "and as Embry got older and started resembling him…I know he hates me!" She couldn't finish another sentence. "What's wrong with me! How could I hurt my own baby!" Seeing Tiffany in such a weak state must've did something to Leah, because she took a seat next to Embry's mom and took her by the hand. Tiffany was so damn startled by Leah's kind gesture that it made her cry even more.

"I think, we understand. You weren't fighting Embry, in your mind you were fighting him, and you used alcohol to block out the pain and all the horrible memories. Not to mention you had to lie about who you were." Leah spoke gently, "but that ends today. Billy is going to call a Tribal Meeting and tell the entire tribe who you are to him and Embry as well." I could tell by the shocked expression on Tiffany's face that she wasn't expecting that. "After that you'll be taken to The Alcohol Rehab Center in Apache Junction Arizona."

"Embry will be visiting as well to do some group therapy sessions, along with Billy." I added.

"For how long, do I have to stay there?" Tiffany whispered seeming resigned to her fate.

"Until dad feels you're ready to return." Jake replied looking at his aunt. "It's time you got the help you needed."

I just hoped we weren't too late.

 **Translations:**

Por favor, Bésame - Please kiss me

 **Thanks for reading, please review and add to your alerts!**


End file.
